


Hel's Quest

by gladheonsleeps



Series: Across the Galaxies on the Back of the Goddess of War [1]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Norse Religion & Lore, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Adult Themes, BAMF Darcy Lewis, BAMF Frigga, BAMF Sif, BAMF Women, Darcy is a witch, F/F, F/M, Feminist Rants, Flowers, Girl Gang, Hel fixes things, JARVIS is a feminist, Loki's Kids, Sexual References, Sif has a gun, Strong Language, Thor isn't stupid but he needs to learn a few things, floristry, intergalactic travel, mentions of torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-15
Updated: 2015-10-15
Packaged: 2018-04-26 12:10:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 27,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5004304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gladheonsleeps/pseuds/gladheonsleeps
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sif is invited by Hel to embark on a quest outside of the Nine Realms to rescue her father Loki from Thanos' clutches. Frigga visit's Darcy in her dreams in order to prepare for Loki's arrival on Earth. </p><p>Post Thor:The Dark World, but definitely AU for sure. This is a mangled mess of whimsy. Includes elements of the MCU, The Thor Movies, The Avengers, and liberal dashes from Nordic mythology, though I took liberties everywhere.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. PROLOGUE

**Author's Note:**

> general disclaimer: This is a work of Fan Fiction, written by a hobbyist and not for any profit. While some characters have been creatively developed by myself I don't own any of them. Marvel owns some, general mythology others.

Midgard's single moon was low, and the sky was just starting to lighten with the coming dawn as a tall figure ran unhindered by the large load they carried, leaping over rooftops of buildings, their inhuman long gait unfaltering. As the figure paused to scale a wall, the sound of weapons the planet was not ready for echoed off of bricks and glass and the figure dived, slamming into the roof they had just vacated moments before.

Lady Sif, Goddess of War and warrior of Asgard swore soundly and thoroughly in a few languages. Quickly dragging her precious cargo behind a ventilation shaft for cover she removed two knives as more shots were fired, missing her by inches. Her sword and glaive she did not reach for. "Fat lot of help you are. This is definitely more your skill set." She whispered to the pile of limbs she had been carrying on her back for months. There was no reply, and she hadn't expected one, only it had been a lonely mission and she was hardly going to chat her pursuers, who were emerging out of the dark, seeking her and her charge out. In one move, she swiftly deposited her knives into the two shadows, and pulled out a gun of her own, swiftly ridding herself of her pursuit. Holstering her weapon, she stalked out and retrieved her knives. "Come, my Prince," she murmured as she gently shouldered the tall figure, thunder cracking not so far away, "We're nearly there and I badly need a drink."


	2. CHAPTER 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sif recieves a visiter.

Seven months earlier:

Sif allowed herself a sigh as she moved from the training grounds towards her small and tidy quarters. Her muscles ached and she was very much looking forward to washing the sweat and dust from her battered body. Thor had given her a beating this evening – or, if she was honest with herself, she had been very successful in seeking one out. His eyebrows had risen at her furious vigour, her taunts bridging on cruel, her eyes, she knew, a little feral, daring a reaction out of him when he would rather not. She knew they both had had trouble sleeping lately, and so she pushed him to fight long, longer than was usual or wise, but she hoped that as a result they would both fall into dreamless unworried sleep this night.

Her fingers found the first buckles on her training armour as she rounded the last corner but paused, instead seeking hidden weapons as she noticed her door ajar. She crept forward, sore muscles immediately readying as she stepped lightly forwards and opened the door with her foot. The knife she was carrying landed in the far wall as her visitor deftly stepped out of its way. A chuckle rang out through her room and she narrowed her eyes, but relaxed, closing the door. "Good evening Lady Helen, I hope you haven't been waiting too long...?"

Her intimidatingly exquisite visitor was examining her knife. "My greetings Lady Sif, I'm sorry if I startled you but you know me, I can't help causing trouble."

"I always thought of you more as the one who finishes it my Lady." Sif's hands itched to take back her weapon. She instead held them behind her back to keep herself from fidgeting. Helen's mouth pursed in a wry smile, making Sif's gut twist. "Gods, you look so much like him when you smile like that."

Helen's expression softened while she still twirled the dagger between both hands. "Yes, quite. I admit I keep the grey in my hair as a safety precaution. I'm so proud to be my father's daughter you know but he made so many enemies in his female form and I quite like to keep the distinction."

The smile was back. Sif answered it with a chuckle. "I'm sure you do." She took in the oddly beautiful lady in front of her. She was tall, almost as tall as Sif, and carried an air of danger and mystery that the warrior could only dream of. Of course, her own potent mix of strength and intimidation worked well enough so she wasn't complaining. Instead of the armour that the goddess so proudly wore however, the Lady wore an ensemble of black silk skirts and corsetry, reminding one of Midgardian costume from the Victorian era. All that fabric, of course held all manner of deadly weapons from a variety of realms. Her hair, marking her so separate from her father, and in fact everyone else was coiffed elegantly, and was very distinctive with one side of silky tresses ebony and the other silver as moonlight. Sif had often wondered what it felt like in the hand and as usual she forced herself to cut off thoughts as dangerous as those. While a hero in Asgard and known for her honour and pride Sif had a bad habit of longing for things she ought not to and the woman in front of her, as she had admitted herself was definitely trouble. Her disobedient hand twitched to touch despite her cancelled thoughts.

"And that leads me to the reason for this meeting; in fact I had a short visit from my father recently." Sif failed in stifling a gasp. "- before the Norns pulled him once again from my grasp. Not a kindness I can assure you." The dangerous woman's oddly coloured eyes showed sadness for a split second before it was gone. She turned a stern gaze to Sif and her breath caught, her armour suddenly too tight. "Now I know there are a few souls who will rejoice at the fact that he lives but I cannot say the same. There is danger at every turn for him. Now I'm going to tell you some things Sif, and I hope by the end of it you will agree to go on a quest. It will be a lot to ask and stretch even your bravery and fierce cunning but I have trust in your honour and skill. I believe, my dear that we will need more than one stiff drink before we are done." She pulled a bottle and two glasses out of thin air. "Let us sit."

Sif's hand was braced on her desk and her brows were furrowed as she tried to take in the information being alluded to. She looked hard at the woman before her, both ancient and young, with spies much more able to seek out information than Asgard's own. "Excuse me Lady Helen, I just need a moment. You- Loki is alive, and you want me to find him?"

Helen looked up at her, eyes solemn. "I would go myself my Lady but it will be very involved and I'm afraid I can't leave my post for as long as will be necessary. But there is much at stake. You must find Loki; the fate of the realms depends on it."

Anger caught like fire within her. "Why me? You ask this of War? If it was in me to kill a son of Odin I would like to plunge my sword into his cowardly belly myself! How can you ask this of me?"

"Oh Sif," Helen placed the knife she had been playing with on the desk by her hand. "It's been centuries since you have shared his bed but you still keep this by your heart." Helen rolled her eyes at Sif's automatic stiffening at her words and held up her hand. "I'm not saying you still carry some flame for him, like some naive maiden, you haven't felt that way for centuries, I know. But you have known him and loved him as friend for a thousand years. All I'm saying is that I know in your heart that, while you are furious and feel betrayed, a part of you that wants to know that it was all part of some bigger plan. And I'm here to tell you that it was."

Sif looked at the ceiling, collecting her thoughts for a moment before picking up her beloved blade and sheathing it in its place home of centuries, right under her left breast. She sat. "Alright, tell your tales."


	3. Chapter 2

The hour was early, birds had started their songs, and there were faint sounds of the watch changing on the morning air. Sif took a drink of water, needing hydration after drinking most of that large bottle of spirits while Hel spoke.

"So he lost on purpose?" she let out a breath, incredulous.

Helen made a sound of Derision. "You didn't think an invasion so sloppy the work of Loki Silvertongue, Prince and warrior of the Realm Eternal, God of Mischief, Lies and Chaos?"

Si's face was hard. "I was a little underwhelmed at his efforts, though I didn't know what to think, my Lady. He was driven to extremes when he found out about his heritage. He was driven to suicide! But you're right of course, there was a part of me that just expected him to waltz in and say it was all an act. All part of a plan."

Something flashed in Helen's eyes at the mention of her father's- and her heritage and she gazed into the glass she held, hiding under her lashes. "Of course it was still a desperate and badly pieced together plan. He was quite poisoned by the atmosphere and magic on the rock Thanos had him on, and of course there was the torture. His mind was not ... at its usual level of clarity and intelligence. Nor was his magic. The tools he was given by Thanos poisoned him twice over. It was really all he could come up with under fairly limiting circumstances." At that moment Helen looked so sad and broken Sif had to remind herself that the lady in front of her was hard, and well accustomed to the gritty truths of war and death. Sif placed her face in her hands and let out a frustrated groan. They had been so blind.

"So You know for sure he has been taken again?"

"Yes." The lady thumped her fist on the desk before her in frustrating rarely shown. "The fool always thinks he needs to carry these things on his own- even after I gave him information that MY SPIES had gathered. He thinks he's protecting me. Me! The Mistress of Souls!" She let out a huff of indignation.

Sif smiled fondly. "Yes, but you know you're his daughter- and one of the few people he feels hasn't betrayed him. You know that's how he's always shown his love. That, at least is nothing new."

"By protecting his loved ones though lies and deceit? Of course I know. Norns, he is so similar to Grandfather it is actually pathetic." She sighed, a sigh that seemed to encompass the failings and stubbornness of all men. "I sincerely hope that by the time this all gets sorted out there will be something left for them to reconcile."

Sif nodded sombrely. "Odin has said and done things that no father ever should. I too hope they can reconcile. I will go on your quest, Lady Hel. I just hope I am proven worthy."

Hel looked into Sif's eyes, searching. "I do believe you are about to go through the biggest trials of your life my friend, but I believe you will come out wiser, stronger, and more able to serve Asgard and the nine realms at the end of it. Now I must away, my work is never done and I'm afraid I have some more guests arriving at my gates as we speak."

Sif stood. "I will meet your contact in one week. May it go well for both of us."

Helen turned, collecting herself. "Oh I almost forgot." She pulled a package out of one of her interdimentional pockets, reminding her once again of her father. "I have some gifts for you. Now you aren't going to like them, but this is not a quest like you've ever been on." She untied the cloth and pulled out a cloak. Is was mottled grey, but shimmered, slightly, making her eyes blur when she tried to look at it.  _Tricks and shadow play_. Sif frowned. Helen looked at her crossly, as a mother would a disobedient child. "Sif I know. I know this is not your usual style but you're going to need all the help you can get, after all- you won't have father guarding your back this time. You know there will be times when you will want eyes anywhere but on you." She pulled out another object. "This is a pistol. It gains power from the very air around it so you won't need to reload it." Finally, she pulled out a vial of viscous violet liquid. "You will need to give this to my father. I have thought through all scenarios and can only assume he will do something stupid so you'll have to carry him on your back."

Sif's eyebrows shot skywards. She smiled cheekily. "It wouldn't be the first time."

Helen giggled. "I'll bet. Nevertheless this will... pause him. He will not need breath nor water for as long as is needed. Only let Midgardian water pass his lips and he shall awake."

Sif nodded. I shall do my best my Lady. For you and for Asgard."

"Do it for the Nine Realms, Lady. I'll be watching." And with that, she was gone.

Sif spent a long time staring at the objects still on her desk, and wondered if it was truly wise that she just agreed to a quest from Lady Death.

...

Thor hadn't seen Sif since their violent bout three nights ago, so when he saw her in the dining hall he pulled her aside. "I hear you have requested leave, my friend."

Sif nodded, her eyes holding Thor's gaze. "Yes, my Prince. I wish to travel. I need some time to think, after all that has happened these years past."

Thor swallowed down some of the sentiment his brother always mocked him for. He and Sif had never really spoken about her relationship with Loki, even centuries ago when it was still an actual relationship. She would never forgive him for saying it, but he could see she mourned for her friend and former lover, almost as much as he himself mourned his brother. He had seen her distraction, and the evidence of sleepless nights and lack of appetite. He would usually miss such things, but he was more than familiar with the feeling at present. "You have fought well deserve a break. Take any supplies you need for your journey."

Sif bowed her head, relief flashing on her face. "I thank you." Her eyes softened. "I hope I am not leaving Asgard at a bad time."

Thor laughed and clapped her on the back. "My Lady you are a fierce and magnificent warrior but you are not all we have. We will miss you greatly, but we will cope without you for a time."

Sif grinned, and pulled him into a hug. "Then I will take my leave of you, I leave on the morrow."

"Be safe, Sif. And Come back to us soon."

As she nodded, there was something he couldn't quite define in her eyes. "I will. You too." And with that, she left him to his thoughts.


	4. CHAPTER 3

Sif was packing. As accustomed as she was to going on journeys large and small, she didn't know when exactly it was that she would be making her return to the Eternal City. That said; she couldn't exactly make that point obvious. She turned as her thoughts were interrupted by a sharp rap on her door.

Her eyes widened and her breath caught as she hastily fell to her knees, fist on her heart. "AllFather."

Her sovereign entered her tiny Officers Quarters, his gaze taking in the room. "Rise, Sif. I hear we are to be without you for a time."

Rising, Sif nodded. "Yes, AllFather. If I am to be the best soldier I can be, then I must clear my head and my heart for a time – With your permission of course."

The Allfather nodded, the gaze of his eye looking through her in a way that made Sif shiver slightly. She held it nonetheless. She may be speaking an untruth at the moment, but she knew there was more at stake than her pride or any false honour. And, she thought wryly, if anything, the coming months would certainly clear her head. Odin cleared his throat. "I found, in my quarters, This gift for you, from my beloved wife, your Queen. She must have enchanted it to appear on this day. I know not what it contains, as it will not open for me."

Sif eyed the item warily. A gift from beyond the grave from Queen Frigga? How could it be? She gazed at the bundle her king held in his hands, the sister of the one sitting hidden amongst her bed covers: her gift from Hel. Her brows furrowed. What conspiracy was this?

Odin passed her the bag. "Whatever it contains must have been of much import for her to have seen events past her own timeline." Sif nodded, taking the package rather reverently but not replying. Odin sighed. "We all have much to think on in these times. I wish you well on your journey. I will need your sword and glaive in coming days, Sif. Tarry not."

"As you wish my King."

"I will bid you goodbye then, Soldier. May your sojourn be fruitful and may you return to us whole."

Sif nodded, wondering at the honour of a personal farewell from her king. She once again knelt, fist across her heart. Odin nodded, and vacated the room. Alone again, Sif sighed, realising just how in over her head she was as she turned to the bundle, a gift from her Queen from beyond the grave.

...

Sif slipped into her rooms, returning from a midnight trip to her former lover's rooms. Call it sentiment, but she thought he'd like some familiar clothing when he finally woke on a planet not his own. She squashed down her ire at her own soft feelings and dumped the clothing on her bed next to her satchel. Straightening herself, she immediately turned and folded them with efficient and precise movements forged by centuries in the military.

Frigga's gifts it had turned out, were varied and useful. The queen had always had an uncanny knack for giving them supplies they would need when they were young, and Sif assumed that this time was no different, even if they didn't come directly from the Queen's hand. She stared at the arcane objects sitting on her desk. Three bracelets made of gold and engraved with various runes and other motifs. One, presumably for Loki was decorated with a wolf, a snake, and a horned doe, as well as his precious throwing knives, tumbling round and round the bracelet as if thrown. The second, unmistakably hers held various likenesses of her most beloved weapons. There was a third, showing various herbs and some objects that she had no idea of. The letter accompanying the gifts had explained that the bracelets were enchanted for protection, and to hide them from Heimdall's sharp gaze. Sif was loathe to hide herself from her half brother, but she knew the Allfather's knowledge of this journey must be limited until the opportune time. In the bag as well were various healing stones, vials of powders Sif assumed were for healing and bandages. There was also a bag, enchanted to hold many objects and weigh almost nothing. As close to one of Loki or Hel's interdimentional pockets as one such as she could ever hope to own. It was a precious gift in deed, and her inspiration for the addition of more bulky items like Loki's wardrobe, and a winder cloak. The final object was a present for Loki himself, from his beloved mother. Sif smiled a small smile, thinking of better times. Everyone knew Frigga's second son was her favourite, adopted or no. Not even Thor minded, after all, Loki was his favourite too. Her fists clenched. How did everything go so terribly wrong? Gritting her teeth she turned and placed everything into the bag, taking a second one and filling it with her own supplies as it would elicit concern and suspicion if she left empty handed. Tying the ties and checking her armour and weapons she sighed. Sleep then, or an attempt to at least. It was only a few hours till sunrise but Sif guessed it would be a long time till she'd have opportunity to rest in a bed so comfortable. She collapsed on her bed and closed her eyes. What was she getting herself into?


	5. CHAPTER 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh Heeeey guys, so welcome to chapter four of my first fan fic! I don't know, is this even how you post author's notes? I'm still learning the ropes here, so if you spot some weirdo formatting issues or something please let me know!
> 
> So in this chapter we finally meet Darcy, our own little badass. This fic totally started out as a tasertricks but the story had its own agenda, becoming a tale centering on an awesome girl gang of Hel, Sif, Frigga and Darcy. The boys are just hanging on, and Loki is our damsel in destress, which he won't be happy about but he's in a tight spot so he'll have to do. poor Loki.
> 
> Anyway here's to badass women, I hope Darcy's rambling thought processes aren't too cluncky to read.
> 
> Also **strong language warning!

Darcy Lewis, former intern and current employee of STARK enterprises, unofficially known as Lab Wench, She Who Must Be Obeyed or Mom sat staring at a page of notes distractedly. The hand writing of Jane Foster, mad scientist and most recent addition to the Science Bros was just on the side of unreadable that only someone as brilliant as her could get away with. It was also one of the reasons Darcy was living in New York City playing with wormhole technology and not working on a PHD in Political Science or working on her art practice. Apparently Darcy's unique mix of weirdo thought patterns, ability to take things as they came, even if that thing was a Norse God from Space or friendship with Captain America, and coffee addition enabling was absolutely irreplaceable and worth a decent salary these days, only one she had two more brilliant science nerds to look after on top of her previous charge. She could deal. Now that she had her own intern anyway. Ian, the cutie, had followed them like a lost puppy after Greenwich changed his life. Darcy was quite aware that it was getting to work with the likes of Tony Stark and not her post-near-death-experience make-out session (no matter how world shaking she knew her kisses were) that brought him to the Land of The Free. She shuddered, thinking of the aftermath of that kiss, Ian explaining that he actually had a boyfriend and that should never have happened.  _Whatever intern, it wasn't like I was thinking with my actual brain cells just then either. Let it go._ Darcy solemnly lived by the rule that there was no awkward situation that her humour and biting sarcasm could not get her though.  _Well, actually_...

Darcy sighed and looked over at the lab's current visitor, just arriving with the lunch run.  _Um Hey Thor, I dreamed of your mom last night._

Thor looked up, "Excuse me, Lady Darcy; are you certain?"

Oh shit, she had not said that part out loud.  _Damn it brain you had one job._  Darcy took her headphones out of her ears and swiveled in her chair.  _No backing out now_. "Yeah, um, she says hi and stuff. She's really cool."

Thor stood with utter unbelief on his face. "Did she say anything else?"

Darcy bit her lip. Frigga had said so many other things. "I can't tell you those things, but yeah, she loves you big guy."

Thor started towards Darcy but stopped abruptly, realising what would happen if he shook a frail human. "What could she tell you that she couldn't tell me? Why did she not visit me?"

"Oh Thor don't be sad! She said it was a little more than I could understand, but it had something to do with lady magic and how we're compatible or something. Anyway, I'm sorry if I made you sad I just thought you would like to know, I know you miss her." Darcy crossed the room and gave Thor a big hug.

A cough from across the room made them start, two voices interrupting them at once, "Did you say magic?" – "Isn't your mom, you know-"

Thor's face fell even further. "Yes, my mother has passed on to Valhalla, where she dwells. She was- is a powerful sorceress, and certain magics can still pass between the folds of the worlds." He sighed a broken, sad sigh. "Loki would be able to explain it but I'm afraid my knowledge does not far surpass your own on this subject."

Bruce spoke softly "So...like a medium?"

Darcy's face twisted in disgust, "Ew, no. I'm just, like, sensitive. Haven't you ever noticed that I can tell whenever Thor is on his way? Anyway, she said she was going to teach me some magic."

Everyone's eyes widened, but no one had the guts to say anything.  _Chickens_. "Thor, you OK? Sorry if I upset you, I know it's all still really fresh for you."

His eyes looked all of his thousand or so years in that moment, Darcy suppressed a shudder. "Yes, my Lady. I am actually quite relieved that she still has access in this realm." He sighed. "Did she tell you what brought on her sudden urge to teach you magic?"

Darcy kept her face straight, not revealing anything. "Nope." She quirked her lips into a smile, eyes laughing. "I just figured she was bored."

Tony laughed out loud and Bruce chuckled. Thor smiled wistfully. "That she may be. Now I am hungry. Come; let us eat this feast of lunch."

_Darcy 1, Awkward 0_

They had all gathered round the table and started eating when Jane walked in, sensing the remaining tension in the room "What did I miss?"

"Oh not much, Darcy is a witch."

Jane's eyes widened incredulously. "Right."

Darcy laughed dryly. "Yeah, now get your butt over here and eat before I hex you."

Thor laughed and grabbed Jane by the waist and all tension left the room.

Darcy huffed a sigh of relief.  _OK Frigga, we're in the clear._

_..._

It was a few weeks later that Darcy approached Bruce, working late on some weirdo space sample of something or other. "Um hey Bruce what's up?"

Bruce looked up from his work. "Got some interesting genetic information happening. Hey speaking of which, do you think that maybe this... sensitivity you have might be... a mutation?"

Darcy's eyes widened. "Man, I haven't thought of it that way. Maybe? Dude I always secretly wanted to be a mutant."

Bruce huffed a laugh at her. "We could check it out if you like. Not today but some time."

Darcy smiled radiantly. "Really? I'd really love to. Man, a mutant..." She came to herself. "Oh, yeah, so you know how every five minutes the Avengers go off into danger and Jane and I just sit around twiddling our thumbs and watching project runway episodes because we're too worried about you guys to sleep?"

Bruce didn't respond, just waited for her to continue. She liked that about Bruce.

"And, like, you are the raging monster part of the team, but also the medic?"

Bruce let out a breath and nodded.

"Yeah, I was wondering, um, if you needed an assistant. Like, I could set things up for you while you guys are gone, and help with little things that aren't life and death and stuff."

"Darcy you know you are already a huge help to the team, right? I mean you're a total asset."

She shrugged. "I know, I just think that it couldn't hurt, could it?"

Bruce thought for a moment then nodded. "I don't see why not. But Darcy, I want you to know in no uncertain terms that you will stay here. We will not be promoting you to field medic. We won't ever let you close to where the danger is."

She blinked. She hadn't even thought of that, she was just working obeying Queen Frigga's orders. The pre-emptive censuring did grate on her though, and she decided she would push that boundary later. These guys all thought of her as their kid sister. Funnily enough, Thor was the best of the lot and he was a god. She decided to play it up though, acting all excited and adorable. "Sure Bruce, I just want to be able to help, you know? You guys are all so exhausted when you get home and sometimes you're not even wearing pants. I just want to do my bit that's all."

Bruce folded under the Adorable Darcy Lewis attack. "Yeah, I think that could work. Meet me in the med lab tomorrow after lunch and we'll start on the basics."

Darcy grinned.  _In the bag._  "Thanks Bruce!" She leaned in and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "You're the best!"

Bruce gave a small laugh and pushed her away gently. "You're trouble."

"The best kind." She replied in a sing song voice before exiting the lab, a skip in her step.

...

That night in her dreams, Frigga found Darcy, or, rather, Darcy found herself in a garden, Frigga sitting nearby on a stone bench. "My dear, how did it go?"

Darcy winked. "Success. I start training tomorrow."

The Queen's laugh was like bells tinkling. God, she was amazing. "Well done. Now, let's talk about herbs and their uses."

"Um, Your Highness, before we begin?"

Frigga looked up. "Yes, child." Somehow it wasn't nearly as irritating when Frigga said it, but that was because she was a badass and seven thousand years old.

"Bruce mentioned that maybe you can come to me because of a mutation? Do you think that is true?"

Frigga cocked her head to the side. "If it is it is one that has been in your family for generations. You may even have an Aesir ancestor a ways back... Though the talent may not have been used, I can sense your talent is one that has been in your family for some time."

"Oh." That was both really cool and also less cool, because mutants were awesome.

Frigga kept speaking. "I'd encourage you to do the tests- that is what Bruce would like to do, is it not?"

Darcy nodded. "Yeah, it will be interesting."

Frigga nodded. "But now to matters at present, I regret that my time with you is not without its limit."

"Oh of course, I'm sorry."

"Not a problem." She stood. "Now, let's take a walk."

Darcy trailed behind her, in awe of her awesomeness and badassery. This was the best.


	6. CHAPTER 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sif makes some allies

Sif was Knowhere. She had visited this station in space in order to meet with the nefarious Collector not all that long ago, but it had been with the mighty Volstagg, and she found herself in quite a different situation at current. She looked around, the lights and colours and shapes so different to the vistas she had grown accustomed to. She had left the range of the Bifrost and attached her precious bracelet not long after. The effect that the lack of her watchful brother's eye had on her was the opposite of reassurance. She felt exposed, and had noticed that she had picked up a habit of always keeping her back to the wall, a habit less necessary when questing with the company she usually did. She thought of Loki, who had often disappeared for long stretches over the centuries and realised belatedly where he had found his skill for subterfuge and subtleties over the years. It had been because he had explored beyond their precious nine realms and found all manner of persons in his company. She was shaken from her reverie as two figures slipped in to her booth at the table she was sat at. "Is this the sort of Tavern you usually frequent, or do you just keep it for your business meetings?" Her mouth held no smile as they turned to watch a full grown man thrown across the room.

The man, a Midgardian if she wasn't mistaken, laughed freely. "Both. Though it seems a little rowdier then usual tonight."

Sif allowed a smile. "I admit that I am not adverse to a good honest tavern brawl, but I was hoping to stay under the radar tonight."

The woman, a stunning shade of green spoke. "We hope for the same. I trust your journey so far has gone smoothly?"

There was something about this woman that made Sif's skin tingle with attraction and yet she had a feeling in her gut that warned her that before her was too much danger even for her troubled track record. Even Hel seemed like a safe walk in the park in comparison. "Do you have news of the Lady?"

Gamora nodded. "Yes, we just came from a meeting with her trusted ... colleague." The man Peter Quill had a haunted look in his eye and Sif smiled. She knew the being the lady spoke of.

"And what news have you?"

Gamora let out a sigh. "I'm afraid no news having to do with my adopted father is good, but I believe it could be worse. My ... brother..." She shuddered, her own eyes haunted with a history of tales too dark to tell "Is being kept on a planet called Wood."

Sif looked at her. She was sure the allspeak was missing something there. "Wood?"

Gamora nodded. "It is a small planet with only one ecosystem. Forrest. It is owned by a crook of some reputation and has extensive underground tunnels and that is where your lover is being kept and given his adopted father's special brand of love."

Everyone at the table paused, feeling repulsed. Gamora's eyes were distant. Quill spoke up. "Loki's your boyfriend?"

The women both looked at him and his careless use of the name of a known criminal in a public place. "No." Sif replied without much emotion. "We have not been lovers for seven hundred years. He has been my shield brother for far longer then that, and he is the son of my sovereign. Thus, I seek him." She turned to Gamora. "Out of interest, what is your relation to him? You called him your brother?"

The warrior's face grew even harder. "Tha- The Titan has an endearing habit of taking in 'children' and using them as tools in his war games. I was taken at a young age, as was my sister. He encourages absolute competition, enforced by torture when he is displeased and 'gifts' of enhancements when he is pleased. My sister and I are both weapons in every form of the word, and we hate each other" her eyes again were full of memories. "Loki's situation, being more recent, and with him being what he is was more tumultuous and filled with more pain then I have had to undergo in quite some time. He... doesn't break easily. As I understand, he wasn't so fond of fathers when he joined our family."

Sif's stomach roiled. She had heard stories, but abominations such as they spoke of never failed to shock her and her firm sense of honour. There was no glory here, only grief. She suddenly had even more respect for the warrior in front of her, to not only escape the Mad Titan, but to actively seek to stop him despite the known danger she must be courageous indeed. She allowed this to show in her eyes as she said. "I imagine then, that getting caught in this endeavour is not an option."

"Failure never is."

Quill whistled. "Should we get started on a plan then?" He looked out at the rowdy bar. "Maybe we should take this somewhere more private.

Sif nodded. "Lead on."


	7. CHAPTER 6

Darcy was a little overwhelmed. She'd been training with Bruce and Frigga and knew she was totally ready for this, but faced with a bleeding, shirtless Capitain America in front of her, she had to take a few deep breaths. Steve seemed to misread her reaction. "It's OK doll, I'm going to heal just fine. I just need some help cleaning it up is all."

She looked at the hero in front of her. Cute. She often wondered how much oh his apple pie routine was an act. She played along. "Steve, you are losing a lot of blood." She picked up her cloth and started cleaning the gaping wound on his chest.

"I'll be fine. Ouch."

Darcy laughed. "Yeah, that's right, Mr. 'I'm pretty sure I'm bullet proof.'"

He looked scandalised. "Well I'm not dead. Look it's already started healing."

Darcy didn't reply, except with a cheeky "Freak." The Captain laughed. She just kept fixing him up, making little jokes. "What kind of super villain uses bullets anymore anyway?"

Tony entered, sporting some pretty serious bruising and a few minor scratches. "What's up Sabrina, come patch me up, Steve's fine, he's a super soldier."

"Nope. Gotta make sure he keeps all his blood first. Anyway, isn't your suit supposed to protect you or something?"

"Yeah, till he crashes into the side of a building." Teased Steve.

Tony could out pout a five year old. "Yeah but I missed the bus full of people. Common, please, I'm hurting here!"

Bruce crossed to the freezer and grabbed some icepacks. "You never used to be this keen on medical attention when it was just me."

"Yeah, Bruce you're pretty, but you're not currently wearing a miniskirt."

Everyone casually looked to Darcy who was, admittedly wearing opaque thigh highs with a black mini and a black Sabbath t-shirt (possibly stolen from Tony but what gives?) "Shut up Buzz Light-year and keep your eyes to yourself. A little bit of respect goes a long way."

Clint waltzed in eating an apple and looked straight at her ass. His gaze held no heat at all. "It does make a nice change though."

"Whatever, Bruce's ass is fine. And so is yours. Don't think you can out perve me, Barton."

He just laughed. "How the universe can sustain a reality where you and Tony know each other is beyond me."

Tony brought the subject back. "So what's with the teen witch look anyway – is that my shirt?"

"So I've been getting in the mood. I was going to go for a Stevie Nicks look but thought it was too obvious."

Clint laughed, Steve looked confused and Tony looked Scandalised. "You listen to Fleetwood?"

"Of course Robocop. Stevie is a boss- don't argue. There you go Apple Pie." She finished up with Steve and washed her hands. "How'd I do Bruce?"

Bruce looked her work over carefully and gave her the thumbs up. "Well done. You're a really fast learner."

"Despite what people might think Learning fast is my greatest talent." Darcy said with a wink and turned to skip out the door, all eyes following her out.

"I'll bet it is." Tony huffed, when she was gone. "Hey do you think she realises that literally everyone on this team is in love with her?"

"Tony, she's young enough to be your daughter."

"Shut up Bruce, it's not like anyone's acted on it." He paused. "Have they?"

The heroes were quiet. Clint looked uncomfortable. "Steve walked in on Darcy and Natasha-"

Steve reddened and hid his face at the memory, biting his lip. "It was awesome." He whispered.

Tony looked like a kid on Christmas. "I'm not even angry."

Bruce pushed him. "Shut up Tony." But his eyes were a little wide.

Thor laughed. "Ah the sight of two maids without a man is a beautiful thing. I have caught my friend Sif many a time." His eyes brightened at the memory.

Steve swallowed. "Lady Sif, the ... Warrior who came here?"

Thor laughed again, "Yes. She is a fierce warrior and excellent woman. I should introduce you my friend."

Steve gulped, but nodded. "I'd really like that actually, Thor."

...

Natasha showed Darcy the video footage and Darcy chortled. "That is hilarious! Oh my god, remember Steve's face?!" she sat down on Natasha's couch. "So they know."

Natasha smiled. "They know."

Darcy laughed, "I mean that's fine, it's not like we're in princess love or anything, there's no birdsong or love ballads. No embarrassment here."

"Oh, I don't know, I've heard you singing in the shower." Natasha crossed to the couch. Damn. Darcy loved how she moved.

"So, you got the bad guys hey?"

"That we did."

"Avengers rule."

Natasha laughed and pulled Darcy to herself, "Shut up."

"Make me." She never had to ask twice, which was nice.


	8. CHAPTER 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey reader! so in the coming chapters there will be some adult themes and swearing and a few mentions of torture. I kept it pretty bare minimum, and the only real experience I have with any kind of torture is dealing with chronic pain and chronic fatigue on a daily basis, which I'm sure barely scratches the surface of what a being such as Thanos would be capable of but nevertheless, it's pretty physical, but also mentally straining and I get raging temperatures and feel like I don't belong in my skin and stuff so that's where I'm coming from . anyway, just a heads up. Now back to our resident badass on a mission: Lady Sif and a few friends from the MCU...

"You mistake my words you irritable beast, I did not insult your technology. We in Asgard were raised to despise fighting from a distance but I acknowledge that in certain scenarios it is necessary. I simply asked you to show me how to use your weapon of fire."

Rocket looked up at Sif with his raccoon eyebrow raised. Blasted creature. She had to admit he was very good with technology though. She wondered what Loki would make of him, a beast made to talk with the magic of science."Ok fine Lady, but not that one, you'll blow a hole in our ship."

They were in deep space, travelling to this wooden planet where Loki, Sif hoped was holding onto his sanity.  _Hold on Loki._  She had been tortured many times in her lifetime but acknowledged with no damage to her pride that her prince was experiencing pain she could not even imagine. According to Gamora, Loki's magical nature gave Thanos even more ways to maim and hurt him than the average person. She didn't want to think about the possibilities with him being a Frost Giant. She'd seen him on a summer's day in Asgard and that had been enough. He had taken a fire giant for a lover though so maybe ... she stopped herself from going down  _that_  path. She wondered how it had never dawned on her to question how their pleasure was so intense because her Aesir body burned so hot and his so cold. She had never wondered why, she just enjoyed it for what it was. Sif shook herself. She had been on this damned ship too long, her thoughts had been escaping her far too often in recent days. At least she was gone from Knowhere. She'd be happy never to have to go to that den of vipers ever again. The talking beast returned.

"So here I've rigged up a practice pistol. It will shoot ink so that you will know if you hit anything. I suggest you practice your aim, but also practice drawing it, taking the safety off and firing. That is where shit gets real in a fight. I'll show you how to clean it later."

Sif nodded, it made sense. She practiced drawing and doing the safety, getting a feel for the weapon. She hated the feel of it in her hand but, like a throwing knife, it had a certain weight to it. She had noticed that Hel's gift had an even more satisfying grip and for that she was grateful. She tried aiming for targets attached to the far wall and was satisfied with her efforts. She tried different rolls and manoeuvres, drawing and shooting. Adequate. Adequate enough to keep her from death at least. She was still more likely to use knives in a fight, but she was very glad to have some firepower in this realm. Their ways were not the same as those in the Nine, and she had to adjust. She had to learn if she and Loki were to get back to the Nine in one piece. She fired a few more ink shots. They hit their marks. Rocket whistled. She slid her eyes across and saw a look of grudging acceptance on his face. "Not bad Lady."

"I thank you, comrade. You have done me a major service."

"Hey no sweat. I hate to admit it, but I'm starting to realise we won't want to lose you if we survive this insane suicide mission." He gestured to her leathers. "You even wear our colour."

Sif grew serious. "It is a big task, being Guardians of the Galaxy, but a noble one. Living and fighting with honour is far better than living like a coward, always hiding from danger."

"Yeah, but sometimes being a coward pays more."

Sif grudgingly nodded acknowledgement. She had certainly had tastier rations than those they had on the ship. There were definitely benefits of being an employee of a power such as Asgard. "I hope you find a happy balance. I suppose that is all we can ask for in life."

"I am Groot." Sif had long grown accustomed to Quill and Gamora's strange comrades.

She laughed, "Ah, that I had the talent for happiness you do my little friend. Nevertheless you teach me much, and for that I am grateful." Out of all the beings on the ship, she had sought out Groot's company the most. She was as surprised as everyone else that the allspeak worked at translating his words, she hadn't realised only Rocket could understand him out of the others. Groot was philosophical, wise, and an excellent storyteller, and bid her tell tales of Asgard and her famous warriors. She was grateful for the excuse to walk through her memories and think of home without wallowing there like some old woman.

Oh, she missed her brothers in arms though. The last dregs of awkwardness over her gender had faded completely centuries ago, and she missed the ease of their company, the teasing and laughter. This group was good and strong, and trying to be honourable, but they had known each other for a very short time, she could tell. There was still a tense energy that didn't allow too many barbs or insults before play fights turned into real ones. She liked them, though. After a lifetime in Loki's company The giant being, Drax's lack of irony was quite refreshing to the bluntly spoken goddess. Gamora, a fearsome warrior with such a shadowed past that Sif could tell effected her much more than she shared with any company. Quill, the Midgardian – Terran as they referred to him was an eccentric and chaotic presence who often brought a lightness to the mood, making them dance to his strange music. Then there was Rocket, the irritable genetically modified rodent. Such a marvel, with a lot to be angry about, but with a grudging sense of loyalty Sif could respect, as she could see it was hard won.. Yes, she liked these people. Lady Helen had chosen her companions well.

...

Thor was very concerned. His fists were knotted by his side and he could feel his shoulders tensing as he fought to control his emotions. "How long has she been missing from your gaze?"

Heimdall frowned. "Going on two months now. She disappeared not long after she left Asgard."

"Why did you not tell me?" He asked through gritted teeth.

Heimdall paused, as always, selecting his words with care. "The manner of my sister's conversation before she left lead me to believe that the quest she went on was not the one she spoke of. She carried a collection of magical artifacts, one of which I assume is shielding her from my vision. Shortly before her journey, she had a visit from your niece, and another from your father."

Thor looked surprised. "Hel? Hel came to visit Sif? What did they speak of?"

If it was possible, Heimdall's face closed even more than usual. "They spoke in grief of the Second Prince. As soon as I heard his name I turned my ears away. Though it is tempting, I admit, I try not to spy on my sister."

Thor nodded. "Do you know what my father said to her?"

"He bid her a safe journey, and gave her a gift from your mother."

Thor's eyebrows creased. "Mother what are you up to?"

Heimdall did not respond, as the question was not for him.

Thor decided to investigate. "I bid you send me to Helheim, I would speak with my niece."

...

Helheim was hotter than Asgard. Well, the days were. As will all desert regions, the nights were frigid. Hel, Mistress of the realm, sat on the large porch of her small palace, going though some paperwork. No one had any idea, she thought, of the amount of paperwork it takes to run Hel. She ought to get Tony Stark to come and install her own version of JARVIS. That would be a delight. She liked the small human, he had cheated her once with such cunning she had no problem accepting defeat. And that move with the Warhead! No, death was never too far away with humans anyway, their life so swift. She could wait to see that one; he was so entertaining after all. She decided to invite his mother to tea though; she was an intelligent woman and a delight to have in her care.

The unmistakable noise of the bifrost struck the air, stirring her from her thoughts. Visitors were rare. People who came to her realm tended to stay.  _Unless you're my father, then you're not even allowed to finish tea._  The memory of Loki thrown back into his body so grievously wounded caused Hel to shudder. She might have respect for the Norns as one must but she hated them with a fire that could light a star. Her silk skirts rustled as she caught sight of her uncle strolling along her garden path. And garden it was. Her magics were not small, and she kept a garden bursting with colour and life. Further out there were plants of incredible medicinal value that grew nowhere but the fields of Helheim, but her private garden was a sanctuary she took pride in.

"Greetings, Uncle, are you here to join me for tea? Daphne has made the most delicious scones, you absolutely must try them." She had, of course heard her uncle's conversation with the Gatekeeper, and already had a second cup and saucer brought with tea. Meddling or not, she always looked after her guests. That was basically her job description after all.

"Hello my Lady, how are you today?"

"Ah my work is never done. The wars on Earth cause me so much business it grieves me so."

Thor's brows were furrowed. Hel knew he thought her cruel but she wasn't. The fact was that people died, and they needed to go somewhere when that happened lest they be cast out into the void. "They really do love to war, don't they. I thought the Aesir were bloodthirsty till I spent time on Midgard."

Hel rolled her eyes. "The Aesir are bloodthirsty savages who go seeking a fight anytime they get so much as bored."

He laughed, "I guess that is fair."

"Now, what brings you to my porch, I know it isn't just to visit your beloved niece."

Thor winced and took a sip of tea to cover. Their relationship wasn't exactly one of loving tenderness, mostly because her Uncle was a snob. "I wondered if you have spoken to my mother of late."

Hel wasn't at all surprised at the question, and she allowed her face to soften. "Grandmother has been allowed to visit me for tea. The Valkaries fly her over from time to time. I must admit I see her more now than ever before, though I wish for your sake that it was under different circumstances. She is well. She misses you and Odin." She took a bite of scone with lemon marmalade. Truly Daphne had outdone herself.

Thor looked pensive; Hel could see him choosing his words. "I wonder, Hel, if she has told you of a young woman called Darcy Lewis."

"Oh Darcy! Yes, a lovely bright soul, she is grandmother's new student? I have watched her, she is such a delight! You are lucky to have her in your acquaintance Uncle, truly."

"Do you know why she has chosen her as a student Hel? Or where Lady Sif is?"

Hel sighed. "My Uncle, I admit that I do. She is safe- oh, she is not here don't be silly." The look of relief on his face offended her slightly but she brushed it off. "There are battles that require a hero such as yourself, and then there are battles others are more suited to. I will admit that you are not wrong, and that there are certain threads being played out that I can't tell you of just yet. No. You are not the only one to whom these realms mean anything. You will be called before long, and you should be ready. But for now, no one is in need of your misplaced chivalry. You will be emotionally compromised at this juncture and I WILL NOT ALLOW IT." She put a certain push of power in her words and Thor sat in his seat. "I know you only wish to protect those you love, but you really need to admit that even you can't do everything."

Thor's face crumpled like that of a child denied a treat. "I do not understand. Why the secrets? What are you keeping from me?"

Hel huffed a laugh. "Really? You're asking me? I keep a lot of secrets in my job and I'm quite offended that you think you have any right to demand them of me. I am not under your authority you know, I'm only having this conversation with you because, despite what you think, I care. About you, and those lovely Avengers and Grandfather and the Warriors Three and Sif. I see all of the lives in the nine realms Thor. You see them as a group, a herd to be protected but I can actually see them all."

Thor nodded his acceptance humbly. As far as he still had to go, Hel was proud of how far her thundering Uncle had come. "Is she in danger?" He had wanted to ask something else.

"Sif? Of course she is. Her quest is stretching her in ways she never imagined, but she does very well. She has made new friends, learned new skills, oh! She is such a badass I love her." Thor raised his eyebrows at the Midgardian colloquialism. "What? It's true."

"Nothing, you just reminded me so much of Lady Darcy. You two would get along, I think."

"Yes, I think I'm going to have to come visit your Avengers Tower I think. Do you think they'll have me for dinner?"

Thor looked uncomfortable. "Perhaps? I don't know if they are quite ready to meet the mistress of Helheim."

"Are you embarrassed of me Uncle?" Hel teased. Of course he was. She pulled an innocent face, learned from her father. "I promise I won't bring Fenrir and Jormy." Thor squirmed. Yep, definitely embarrassed, the brat. She sighed. "Any way, I give you a solemn oath that if your friend comes into any danger that you can aid in I will tell you immediately. That is all I will promise however, and if you continue to meddle I will be very cross."

Thor looked like he was going to argue, but relented. "I don't like it, but if you insist she is not harmed then I will take your word."

"You can trust me, Thor."

He looked at her for a long time, and she met his gaze with her own. Growing up with her peculiar features had been difficult, but she had turned it into her strength over the centuries, and it had become a power she used to its fullness here. Thor knew when he was beaten. He had long ago learned to respect the strong females in his life.

"Right. I will bid you goodbye my Lady, thank you for the tea." He rose distractedly. "And please compliment Daphne on the scones, they really were wonderful."

"Oh here, take these for the boys; they're waiting for you on the other side. I'm sure Volstagg will be grateful." Thor took the basket. And they walked through the garden to the bifrost site.

"That he will. Thank you, Helen." He paused. "I have the feeling I should be very proud of you." Hel grinned at his serious face.

"Ah, there will be time for all that. Oh, and say hi to that Grimm friend of yours. He's so beautiful." She said with a wink. Thor looked very uncomfortable as the bifrost took him back to the golden city and Hel laughed out loud. Oh he was so funny. She thought of her father's shock at realising he wasn't related to them and chuckled. She had known of course for years, but there were certain types of secrets she was never allowed to share. He'd be OK eventually. She hated all her father had been dragged through but knew that if anyone could come out of this on top it was Loki. He was the god of Chaos after all. It was his element. " _Hold on Loki_." She barely whispered the prayer, hoping it reached him, hoping it made any difference.

...

Loki was floating. He was barely aware, right on the edge of the void, a place he was all too familiar with. Was he still falling? He dimly remembered anger, pain and a fight. It may be many fights, he wasn't sure. Something was pulling him towards awareness but he knew he didn't want to give in. No it was very important that he stay here. Not remember who he is, what he is. Just look at the universes. Just keep falling. Don't give in. Resist the urge. He felt warm. No he felt hot. No, don't it burns. NO. NO. "NO!" the sound of his own pained groan wrenched him from his trance. He was hot. So hot. His skin blistering.

"Ah my son. You come back to me at last."

Loki cracked his eyes open to see Thanos. He remembered where he was. Where he had been for who knew how long. It felt like millennia. He panted in the heat, the air too hot for his lungs. His skin itched. He didn't bother straining on the chains that held him, knowing by now there was no escape. He thought back to the warning he had been given. It was true, at this stage in his life, he was wishing for pain. He didn't remember pain being quite this overwhelming.  _Hold on Loki_. The prayers had been whispering though his mind like caresses during his imprisonment. Did someone know of his fate? Thanos had said that no one knew. He said that no one cared enough to find out. They thought he was dead, and Thanos was the only one who cared he was not. RAGE. The Titan would see death by Loki's hand if he had to shred the very fibre of the worlds to do it.  _Hold on Loki_. Yes. I will. I am Loki. I will hold on.


	9. CHAPTER 8

Everyone on the ship was quiet. In a few hours the Guardians and Sif would enter the atmosphere of the wooden planet and endeavour to rescue her prince. Sif lay in her bunk, doing as she had done so many times before a battle and schooling her body into rest. Her mind would not still but her body was a tool she had long ago mastered the use of and so she lay, muscles relaxed as she went over the plan again in her mind. Her weapons were all sharp and ready, all she needed now was the signal.  _Hold on Loki._  She hoped Loki was still in one piece. Gamora had told her a small amount of what cruelty can be achieved with someone who heals as quickly as the Aesir, and Sif continued to build a wall in her mind to guard against what she would see on the morrow. She could not afford to falter in any way, but to carry out the plan and make her escape with the royal. The others had their part to play, and she could hear the sounds of preparation in the ship as every crew member rehearsed their duty and prepared in their own way.

Her mind drifted to the Nine and to Midgard and she hoped they were ready for her arrival. Hel had mentioned there would be someone who was aware they were coming. She let out a breath. Take one challenge at a time. Tomorrow's task was challenge enough. There was a sound as their pod attached itself to their ship and the airlock as Gamora entered. Sif sat up in her bunk and waited for the report.

"So Thanos is in residence." There were general noises of disappointment all around. "The chances of him being away were slim anyway so it changes none of our plans. The good news is that my sister is off planet, so we don't have to deal with her." Quill and the other guardians sighed with relief. She must be a truly fearsome foe. Once again the enormity of the morrow's task came to mind and she thanked Hel for finding her comrades who were familiar with this enemy.  _Hold on Loki. I'm coming._

...

Darcy lay awake, staring at the ceiling of her apartment. It was the night that Sif would break Loki out of whichever hell he was being held prisoner in and she was so stressed about it that she'd had a fight with Natasha earlier. Now she was alone. Not that the spy was much of a cuddler, or that she could actually tell her anything about why she was stressing. No, it's probably better this way. Their relationship would be over soon anyway, it was reaching the point that both of the commitment-phobes were getting a little shifty. Yeah, it was better this way. Fuck, Loki. Man, this was so real. " _Hold on Loki_ " Queen Frigga had mentioned that the immortals could actually hear prayers, which was hella trippy. She'd given Loki the same words they were all using so that he wouldn't get too confused. He must be in a pretty terrible state if something like that could confuse him, so she whispered it to him again. Fuck. This was intense.

She rolled out of bed to get a glass of water, pausing in the hall when she realised she wasn't alone. "Miss Lewis, I'm so sorry to just pop in but I didn't really know who else would quite understand such a visit. I'm Hel, or Lady Helen if you prefer."

"Oh! Loki's daughter! Hi! Fuck you must be way more stressed than me!"

Hel was beautiful. Like, fucking gorgeous. She was tall, with the wildest hair colouring Darcy had ever seen, like a chic space Cruella De Ville, and eyes that were two different colours. Was her right eye actually violet? People only had violet eyes in fantasy novels. Her left eye was a stormy green, and her skin was similar in colouring to someone from Iran or Morocco. She stood in Darcy's kitchen wearing an outfit that wouldn't have been out of place in Sophia Coppola's  _Marie Antoinette_ , complete with tiny tricorn hat. And were they knives in her corset? Fuck. She didn't even bother hiding them which probably meant she was packing more than was visible. This bad bitch made the Widow look like a kitten. Darcy almost purred.

Hel watched Darcy watching her and raised an eyebrow with a small smile. Darcy went with the honest approach "Loki made a beautiful baby."

Hel's laughter was rich. "I knew I'd like you. Here." She pulled a bottle of very expensive looking something out of thin air. "Let's take the edge off."

"Hel yes." Darcy replied without irony. Her phone buzzed. "Hey Tasha, what's up?" She motioned to Hel to take the couch and padded back down the hallway.

" _Darcy I think it's time we finish this_." Natasha's husky voice on the other line caused a twist in her stomach. She really didn't fuck around. This was going to be harder than she thought.

"Yeah, I was thinking the same thing. It was never supposed to be not fun, you know?"

"Yeah." There was the sound of Hel opening her bottle in the lounge room. " _You have someone there?"_

"Yeah, Helen, her dad's in hospital and she needed some moral support. We're going to get drunk."

Natasha chuckled on the other end of the line. " _Ok I'll let you go then. Darcy? Be careful_."

"Yeah totally. I'll be staying in, don't worry. Hey I'll probably see you around tomorrow or something, and it totally  _won't_  be awkward."

Natasha laughed again. " _Goodbye Darcy_."

The line went dead. Darcy looked at it a moment. Hel stood in her tiny hallway holding a glass. "Is this a bad time?"

Darcy smiled crookedly. "Bitch? You couldn't have had better timing. Let's get drunk."

Hel laughed again. "I knew I'd like you."

"Does that mean I'm in your girl gang?"

Another laugh. "Of course."

"-Wait, does that mean I'm in Frigga's girl gang?"

Another giggle and a nod. "I guess it does. Is it weird if I'm in my grandmother's gang?"

"Not when she's as much of a badass babe as Queen Frigga is. Hey is it weird for me to call her a babe?"

"Nah, when your family is as good looking and royal as ours, you get used to it."

Darcy thought about it. "Rad." She took another sip. The drink warmed her like a tiny fire moving down her throat. "Is this some alien alcohol? It's really delicious."

Hel smiled fondly. "It is brewed by my mother's people- Fire Giants. It is my favourite."

"Wait- so your mother is a Fire Giant and your father is a Frost Giant?"

Hel's smile held something other than mirth. "Correct."

Darcy thought on it. "That is some kinky shit."

Hel's smile definitely held mirth after that one. "Yes, I guess it is. Their relationship  _was_  very passionate."

"Is this hard to talk about?"

"No, I love my family."

"Do you have any brothers or sisters?"

"Two brothers and two half brothers." She paused. She supposed their family was complicated to other people. "My mother was my father's mistress for about a century."

"Oh"

Hel smiled. "Yes. Oh, don't worry. Mother didn't mind. She preferred it that way. The Fire Giants are a matriarchal type culture with warrior women. Like your Amazons – like Wonder Woman."

"Awesome." Darcy hunkered down in the couch, waiting for more about these badass lady warriors. "Hang on, so Sif is from Asgard, right? Wasn't she one of Loki's lovers as well? Man, living that long means you get to have so many lovers it must be amazing."

Hell Laughed again. "Yes, but it can also make for some very awkward situations... I think Sif was the first woman Loki ever loved. She is quite like my uncle Thor in that she's a woman of action and fiercely honourable. Father is more about subtlety and will use magic to try and prevent any deaths at all. His ways and his temperament were so opposite to those of Asgard, those that Sif strove for as a shield maiden that they couldn't go on after a time. They had to part before one of their disagreements ended in a death. Father says that as a joke but it has a ring of truth to it."

Darcy's eyes widened and she bit her lip. "Yeah, totally passionate."

"Yes. They were only together for about fifty years, but I believe their courtship was one of young love, and took they some time to come together." Hel smiled wistfully. Darcy thought it was awesome that she could talk about her dad this way. "After a few centuries of bachelorhood, and after some apparently wild behaviour." Hel paused to take a sip of her drink, stretching the moment dramatically. "Grandfather basically forced father to marry a noblewoman called Sigyn." Her face soured. "I mean it's not like she's evil, it's just that she mindlessly adheres to every part of Asgardian society who by that time were treating my father really badly, and for things he couldn't change. He was so different, and in Asgard they are all tragically similar. So sigyn, with her blond hair and blue eyes nagged and begged and bullied father into behaving like a proper Aesir. And I believe he tried. He gave her twins and everything but he couldn't sustain it, so he went wandering a lot during that time. World walking. The type of thing Sigyn really wasn't encouraging. Anyway he met my mother. A fiercely independent woman with intelligence and strength and most importantly, she was accustomed to magic- and fought with magic. It was a good match indeed. She didn't cling to him like a child and he didn't insist that she belonged to him like some possession, he just came to her when she would have him. Their children-as you can see-" she waggled her eyebrows. "Were definitely not what was considered normal, and nor should we be." She leaned forward in a conspiratorial tone. "I hear that mother and father spent quite a bit of time making love in the branches of Yggdrasil."

Darcy's eyes were wide in wonder. "That's ... amazing! So you're like River Song?"

Hel looked smug. "Well actually, yes. I have a few abilities that neither parent has because I was conceived in such a magical place. That is a very good analogy."

Darcy grinned. This was the best. She drank more of the delicious drink and waited for Hel to continue her tales. "So eventually my grandfather found out about mother and father and their ... offspring. And Loki was again punished. Of course Sigyn was actually also having an affair, so really they couldn't really do anything too serious. So they got divorced. But by then it was too late and my mother was involved in a war. They parted on good terms though, and father brought us to Asgard for a time. Grandfather Odin was never really able to keep him in line all that well."

Darcy sat quietly, taking it all in. She went back to something that had grabbed her attention at the beginning "Wait, so if Loki was always wanting to find a peaceful solution... what happened in New York?"

Hel stilled. Her face crumpling. "Thanos happened." Darcy nodded understanding. "I promise you that my father would have prevented every single one of those deaths if he could, but he was battling mind control, months of abuse and no small amount of self hatred and internalised racism. I don't know anyone else who could deal with all of that and still hash out a plan to bring the worlds' greatest heroes together in one place."

"Wait, what?"

"Yes."

"Oh he's good."

"The best."

In that moment Hel looked so proud and so young and worried Darcy gave her a hug. "Sif'll get him out, I'm sure of it!."

Hel hugged her new friend back. "you're right of course, it's why she's in our girl gang."

...

Sif crouched in a shadow of Thano's lair under the ground, sweat dripping from her. She felt like she was in the realm of Fire Giants and wished she had the aid of some of their great warriors. She had a sudden wistfulness for a few of the battles she had fought alongside Loki's lover Angrboda. Those were excellent times. For now she crept into the empty corridor, readying Hel's cloak in case she needed to hide in plain sight. Hel had been right of course, the cloak had already come in handy several times on this quest and she imagined it will be used even more once she had to transport an unconscious royal across galaxies. The place Loki was being kept was near. Sif turned and gestured to rocket, her partner in this endeavour. Their comrades were off causing a major distraction in another part of the complex, hopefully leaving Loki very lightly guarded. She stifled her surprise as she turned the final corner and found loki's cell completely unguarded. She looked inside. It was hard to tell from the outside, but it was definitely her friend. She could smell the scent of his magic being burned out, Probably his shields. As Rocket worked on the door, Sif covered him in the hall with her pistol at the ready. The wall she had been building in her mind to keep her cool at the state of her prince held. Only just. She needed to keep her anger under control. It burned. She gritted her teeth. She wanted to go on a killing spree. She wanted to make Thanos bleed. But she couldn't, that wasn't the mission. They had prepared too long for this. She had to get Loki out. That much was obvious. From her quick glance she had seen a lot of blood. And burns. No skin left untouched. It would take some time for even him to heal from such wounds. "How long is this going to take?"

"Shut it, Sif, this lock is very complex. I just need to-" there was a satisfying click and hiss, and they swapped places, Sif slipping into the cell as Rocket covered in the hall.

Sif gritted her teeth as she took a closer look at their prize. "Norns, Loki what did they do to you?"

Loki lay as if he had not moved when they threw him into the cell, whenever that was. She knelt down by his shoulder and whispered in his ear. "Loki. I am here."

"Ngguuhh."

"Shhhh. I am Sif. I'm here for you." She quickly clasped the bracelet his mother had made for him around his bicep, just above his elbow. She was glad the bracelet hadn't been crafted for the wrist as they were too shredded by manacles to touch.

"You... you came." He whispered hoarsely, sounding as if he didn't quite believe it was actually happening. He refused to open his eyes. She felt his forehead and he was burning up."Yes of course. You are my prince and my friend." Sif gently helped him to sit up, using her thighs to keep him in place while she pulled Hel's vial from where she had hidden it, right next to her favourite knife. She used the knife to break the seal, being careful to not spill any. "Your highness I have some medicine for you."

"No. No medicine." He moved his mouth away like a child would avoid a forkful of vegetables at dinner.

Sif crossed her brows and put on her best mother voice -something she was entirely unaccustomed to- as she firmly took his jaw. "Loki no arguing. This will make the pain go away. Now open up." She gently pried open his mouth and deposited the substance in, encouraging his throat to swallow. "Good boy." She kissed his head as his eyes fell closed and he went limp in her arms. His lungs emptied, a violet mist escaping from his lips, shimmering and creeping over his skin to keep him in stasis. "Rocket I'm wrapping him up then we're good to go." She hefted Loki's dead weight in a practiced move. She was quite familiar with injured and drunk sons of Odin after centuries in their company. "Let us away."

Rocket looked up at her and stared at her load. "It's weird, I know he's there, but it's almost like I don't  _want_  to know."

Sif rolled her eyes. "Now is not the time soldier."

Rocket nodded, and moved ahead of her down the hallway. "Yeah, Let's get out of here."

...

Darcy woke to someone shaking her shoulder, a nice smell of violets in the air.

"Hmm?"

"Darcy."

She opened her eyes groggily, that drink had hit her like a train. "Oh hey."

Hel sat on the couch. She had this ability to look regal and wicked cool at the same time. Darcy supposed she was technically royalty so... "Sif and the Guardians were successful. I must take my leave."

"Nghhh. What?. Oh! Hey, yeah, I suppose you're pretty busy and stuff." Darcy sat up and looked at the Incredible Hulk clock on her wall. 6 AM. "Hey thanks for coming over." The women had eventually ordered some pizza and watched one of Hel's favourite movies while curled up on the couch.

Hel's smile was soft. "My thanks to you for your friendship this night."

Darcy waved it off. "Hey, girl gang, right? Anytime."

Hel stepped back and mauve and blue smoke gathered around her. "Catch you on the flip." She winked, and disappeared. Darcy cocked her head to the side and grinned. Man, her new best friend was awesome. She stumbled to the kitchen to chug some water before heading to bed.

She whispered "Glad you're OK Loki." Before she snuggled under the covers and fell asleep.


	10. CHAPTER 9

As Quill's ship sped away from the planet of wood Sif stood over the prone form of her friend and prince. Unwrapping him from the cloak under the artificial light of the ship revealed his injuries with greater clarity. As the violet haze still shimmered over his form she realised that the spell Hel had given her meant that she could not see to his injuries or clean him. The ship smelled strongly of the alpine trees the group had just run through rather than stench of burned flesh that had filled the cell earlier, making her assume everything was sealed off and untouchable until Midgardian water passed his lips. She grunted in frustration, hating not seeing the rise and fall of his chest. She could not find a pulse in his frighteningly thin wrist, nor at his throat, both of which were crusted with scabs formed from too long in shackles. She barred her teeth in anger, wanting to tear the perpetrator limb from limb. A thought whispered though her mind that she'd wanted to beat Loki himself senseless not too long ago and it calmed her, brought her mind back to the mission. She wrapped Loki back up in the enchanted cloak and tied it off, Loki not needing to breathe meant that she could treat him like an object, not a living thing. She continued to fuss over him though, if he was an object he was a precious one, and she treated him as such.

Gamora looked up at the goddess from where she was patching herself up. Rocket and Sif had had a much easier time of it than their comrades. Gamora has sustained a few minor injuries as she had taken the rear in their escape and taken some hits. "Do you need aid, comrade? Those burns look rather nasty."

Gamora's wince was blink and you'll miss. They were worse than she let on. "I'm fine."

Sif shook her head. "I can spare one healing stone for that nasty one on your chest. The rest of them will make you suffer enough to let you keep your pride well enough."

"I am Groot."

Sif huffed a laugh. "It is true my friend, all warriors are the same in at least one thing. I too like to keep my scars to show my various battles. Here." She held a minor healing stone in her hand and Gamora looked confused. "Show me your wound. I will crush this stone over it and you will see that Asgard is not all that useless." She had spent many an hour being riled about how pitiful swords and armour were in the greater universes. She did not quite disagree. Gamora moved her shirt aside to show a great wound on her chest, just above her left breast and curling down between them. Sif stifled the coil of attraction she felt just above her belly button as she crumbled the precious healing stone over the wound. It did not heal completely, but the healing was quickened, and looked like it would be whole in a few days. "I am not sure how fast you heal Milady, but this should help somewhat."

Gamora's eyes were wide. "That is amazing."

Sif nodded and moved away and quirked a smile. "I do think you will still have a healthy scar for your trouble." Everyone laughed as Sif moved back to where her bags were. Drax the Destroyer approached baring gifts of food and water and Sif bowed her head in thanks.

"Are you sure you do not need to rest before you go?"

Sif shook her head. "My thanks, no. Your gift of a decoy will be useless with me onboard. We must stick to our plan. Comrades, I cannot thank you enough for your help in saving my Prince from the clutches of that foul beast."

Quill smiled. "No problems. It's not exactly like we like the dude."

Rocket nodded, and seemed to hide a sniffle. "Yeah, no sweat. Just. Are you sure you're going to be able to survive deep space?"

Sif nodded. "Fear not. I can go without air for a time, and this is the best way, lest we are overtaken and it's all for nought."

Rocket nodded. "I don't like it one bit, Lady, but it sounds like you do crazy things all the time."

"I. Am. Groot."

Sif smiled. "My friend I promise I will not hold back flattering words when I tell tales of your bravery to the bards of this day. You will be legends indeed." Even Gamora looked a little pleased. Perhaps Asgard's opinion was not so small after all. Sif picked up Loki's unmoving body, her pack pulled on so that she did not have to grasp it. In her right hand she gripped her sword, ready to tear a hole in space to allow her to move through it. "I must away."

"I am Groot."

"Yeah, we're going to miss you Sif."

"I will miss you also Lord of Stars. I hope I will see you all again someday. Until then, may you fight well and always be faster than those that pursue you." She stepped into the airlock and the doors closed behind her, cutting of all sound. The outside doors of the ship opened and she tumbled out, grasping Loki and her sword with inhuman strength and looking at her comrades till her gaze was wrenched from them and the doors closed, spinning through the void. She hefted her sword and spun through the tear of the world, stepping through to the other side.

...

"Hey, Elphaba what you doing?"

"Who me? The Wicked Witch of the West? Oh I'm just doing some homework for this awesome floristry course I've been doing." While Darcy had long been an expert at subterfuge, her dreamy lessons with the Queen of Asgard had fine tuned it till it was an art. She held up the wreath she was practicing on.

Tony raised his eyebrows. "And when, pray tell have you had the time to do a floristry course?"

"It's called the internet Mr. Roboto. Hey you do you know what we're going to do when we run out of pop culture references to refer to each other by?"

"Oh, the will never happen, don't worry Hemione, maybe you'll just have to do some research to keep up."

"Like I haven't already asked JARVIS whether that is what you do."

Tony laughed. "Anyway, do you think you can make up an arrangement for Miss Potts? I can get JARVIS to order in the flowers you need."

Darcy smiled. "I would love to."

Tony looked happy. He walked backwards to the door. "Great. Oh hey, and good work last night with the medico stuff. You're a real cool cat when surrounded by bleeding heroes, I'm impressed."

Darcy paused, knowing this kind of earnest compliment was very rare from the emotionally stunted billionaire. Seeing Clint more covered in blood than not the night before had been pretty full on for everyone. "Hey thanks Tone."

"No probs Darce. I'll catch you round." And he was gone.

She grinned and she turned to her laptop to order flowers from a very specific flower vendor with more than a little glee.

...

The next day, Darcy looked up from her computer in her tiny office to see a giant fucking black wolf just appear out of nowhere. She smiled "Oh hey, Fenrir, what's up?"

The wolf of legend's eyes flashed violet and the animal was all at once a man. He cleared his throat. "I ah, came with your flower order." A basket filled to the brim with blooms appeared in his arms.

"Who knew the Big Bad Wolf had a Brooklyn accent?" Darcy spun on her swivel chair and walked around the desk. Fenrir seemed a little surprised by her unfazed reaction to him. She smirked and raised an eyebrow, teasing. "What, am I supposed to be scared or something? Dude, you're a florist."

He had a quiet smile. "Well, flower grower, wholesaler, vendor." He corrected. "Nevertheless, people tend to be put off by the..."

"Teeth? Nah man, and hey, there is so much teen pop culture about werewolves these days you're probably going to be pretty well received these days."

He scowled a little petulantly. "Hey I'm no werebeast."

"Thank God for that. I'd be way less attracted to you if you were." Hel's brother blushed.  _Dude, fuck Asgard, it's like a factory for low self esteem_. "Hey, do you want to get lunch?" Fenrir looked like he was about to run. "Hey, not asking you on a date dude, I just want to get some air."

The wolf man motioned with his chin to the basket still in his hands, not responding to the invitation. "Where do you want these?" She peered into the basket, dully distracted.

"Oh my God dude these are so beautiful." She took the basket and ducked her head to smell the blooms. "Fuck. And your brother grows these babies?"

"Yes. My brother Jormungand has two very green thumbs."

"Man, I love your family."

"Oh, speaking of which, I have a package for you from my Grandmother."

"Oh! Really?" She was way too excited. It was hard to explain why, but she thought it had to do with a sneaky doubt that those dreams weren't real after all. The appearance of Frigga's grandchildren in her life was slowly making it fade. She looked at the package in the man's hand, wrapped in blue linen in a similar way to Japanese Furoshiki.

She sat on the edge of the desk, next to her basket of flowers and unwrapped the package. Inside were bundles of dried herbs that Frigga had taught her about, and some vials of potions she had also learned from the Queen. "This is amazing. Is this actually...?"

"Yeah. Hel's laurel." Darcy smiled.

"Fucking amazeballs. OK wolfman, what do you want for lunch? A burger?"

He nodded, giving in. "There's an excellent burger establishment in Queens I am pretty fond of."

"Oh that's so far away, I need to come back here and finish this report later."

"Oh, don't worry; I can transport us there in a flash."

"In a flash?" she teased, but grabbed her pink leather backpack.

He rolled his eyes "Just hold firmly to my fur." he said as he folded back to his natural form, violet and green mist floating in the air.

Darcy grinned rather wolfishly herself as she carded her fingers through the giant wolf's fur, taking a big handful at the scruff of his neck. She was loving getting to know Thor's weirdo family. She wondered if she should talk to him about them. She took a breath and then felt a slight ticking sensation kind of like being pulled apart like a loaf of brioche.

"So." She said after making sure all her bits were intact and looking around at the small beachside burger shop in Queens. "You need to be a wolf to move like that?"

Once more in humanoid form, Fenrir shook his head. "It's easier. Especially when carrying a passenger. Takes less concentration. Don't want to lose something important on the journey, you know?"

Darcy acknowledged that with a nod. Made sense. "Ok Big Bad Wolf, show me these excellent burgers of yours."

That shy smile. "After you."

Once they both had their meals and Darcy had taken a few bites and remarked "Holy shit Fenrir this burger is life changing I swear to god." While she chewed she took a moment to check him out properly over her burger. As he deftly grabbed a few fries and dunked them in chutney she noticed his teeth were pretty sharp looking. His cloudy green eyes (same colour as Hel's left one) were curtained by the most lush set of eyelashes she had ever seen. She was surprised she didn't feel a breeze when he blinked. His long black hair fell courser than his sister's making him look a little more feral. He wore it braided, Space Viking style, as well as his thick beard, he looked super badass like some mystical biker. She wondered idly whether he rode a motorbike while she ate some fries, she'd put money on it that he did. His skin was that same shade as Hel's and in the daylight she noticed a slight shimmer to it- not like some Edward Cullen bullshit, just a kind of glow that wasn't entirely human. The nails on his hands were just a little bit too thick not to be claw like, but he definitely passed for human if you didn't look too closely. He had definitely noticed her checking him out. She quirked a defiant smile -  _busted_. Looking him straight in the eye she asked "So. What type of music do you listen to, Fenrir?"

He smiled wistfully while thinking how to answer. "I admit as old as I am the list is long, though lately it has been a lot of post rock."

Darcy nodded. "I can see you listening to bands called _This Will Destroy You_ and _Explosions in the Sky_. Totally suits the brother of the Destroyer of Worlds and prophesied participant of Ragnarok."

He laughed. "That is not why I like them so, but I concede your point, it is rather fitting. They're definitely not the only bands I listen to though."

"Mogwai? Sigur Ros?"

"Sure. There're also many Icelandic bands I am quite fond of." He paused to take a bite of his burger.

Darcy nodded her head again in appreciation. "Rad."

They were quiet for a while, just eating and enjoying the sea breeze through the window. "You know, sometimes I forget there is a beach so close to the city. I should come here more often."

"Yeah. I like to come here to clear my head."

"Definitely would have pegged you as more of a forest and cabin in the woods type."

"Oh, we have a few of those. Out in Portland, and another in Iceland, and the south of France, though Jormungand obviously prefers warmer climes. He tends to holiday in Mexico."

"Yeah I'll bet. And you have a flower farm."

"Yeah." His smile was really proud. She wondered if there was a story there. "Two, in fact. We have one upstate and one on the realm of Alfheim also."

"Wow dude. You guys rock."

He laughed. "Thank you."

She laughed too, and they quietly finished their meals and he took her back to her office.

"Hey, uh..." She said, just before he prepared to disappear. "Did you maybe want to see a show with me next week?"

He paused for a second, looking rather serious. "Darcy, I'm a  _lot_  older than you."

She shrugged. "Yeah, which means you have been around so long you know every secret local spot for the past nine hundred years! Come on, it doesn't need to be serious or anything, just some live music in New York. I'm still pretty new here, and it'd be so great to have a local that isn't Tony fucking Stark giving me recommendations. I mean that burger-Oh my god."

He ran his hand through his hair and said - more to himself than to anyone -"It's six hundred. Or, five hundred and ... eighty two." He bit his lip, obviously wondering if he wanted to hang out with a kid like her, but seemed to come to a conclusion, and wrote a mobile phone number on one of her post its, citing his name as Francis Local.  _God, he's like a hipster's wet dream_  "Alright. Give me a call." And disappeared.

Darcy smiled as she bit her lip, taking the basket of flowers and placing it on the floor by her desk; she sat down and worked on her report, as if she didn't just get burgers with a mythical Big Bad.

...

A content smile came to Hel's face as she spotted her grandmother making her way through the garden path to her beloved front porch. The Queen might be dead, but she was still a total babe. She was flanked on either side by two Valkarie, and Hel idly wondered what it would be like to bed one of the winged celestial creatures. Another time maybe. Hel had her eyes on someone else at present.

"Grandmother, it is always so good to see you!"

Frigga ascended the stairs and gave her granddaughter a hug. "Sweet Hel, what a lovely dress you have on today!"

"Thank you, it was made by the Midgardian house called Valentino."

"It is beautiful. I like the cape."

"I do also. Their latest work has been rather wonderful." Frigga smiled, and they both sat, the Valkarie standing not too far away. "Darcy asked my brother on a date."

Her grandmother paused, teacup midway to her lips, her eyebrows shooting towards her scalp. She chuckled heartily, placing cup back in saucer. "I have to say, I did not predict that one."

Hel's smile was pleased. "I know! She moves fast! But really he is so lovely and she does have a knack for seeing though things others just can't seem to get past. She really is a treasure."

Frigga's eyes grew downcast. "You three haven't had the easiest time of it Hel, I'm so sorry. Asgard simply doesn't know what to do with eccentricities I'm afraid."

"Ah, It's nothing in the end. We have all grown to be who we were meant to be. It wasn't easy, but it was definitely better once we weren't in Asgard's court. Grandfather's banishment wasn't exactly the nicest gift he could have given us, but it allowed us certain freedoms that were never available in the Golden City."

"I'm sure. Still, I missed you so."

Hel gave her grandmother's hand a squeeze. "I know. But you never stopped supporting us and Father, and that is the most important thing, in the end."

Frigga sighed. "How does my son fare?"

Hel thought back to all the glimpses she had seen, Sif had been running for months now, Loki slung so easily across her back. "As expected, their journey across the universe has been long and rather fraught. She has had pursuit most of the way but has dealt with all most elegantly. She really is quite amazing."

Frigga's smile was wide. "Yes, I am quite proud to have her in my girl gang."

Hel laughed freely at her Grandmother's use of the Midgardian term. "How goes your lessons with Darcy?"

The Queen's smile grew even bigger. "I have to say she has exceeded even my expectations. She will do a good job. And what a delight! I have been enjoying our time together very much."

"Yes. I'm so glad I went to visit her. She sends me emails of baby sloths sleeping."

Frigga's laugh echoed off of the black marble of Hel's palace. "Yes, I'm very glad indeed that Fenrir met her. He's been alone too long."

"If you're thinking about great grandchildren they're still a ways off grandmother."

Another laugh, "Yes, I know. But it has been so long since we met a new little life in the family. There has been so much pain. Imagine how happy your father would be."

Hel conceded the point, closing her eyes and soaking in the sunshine. "He would be rather pleased. What about the twins? Don't they have ladies of the court begging for their favours?"

Frigga frowned. "Not so much yet. Sigyn has specific ladies in mind, I think, and her plans haven't come to fruition yet. And you know she doesn't let them see him. She has poisoned their regard for their father. Oh! If only we had done things so differently."

Hel didn't disagree. If Odin had had half a brain he should have seen how dim-witted it was to attach a Frost Giant to a woman like Sigyn. She couldn't imagine what he was thinking, the old fool. It really wasn't a surprise that Loki had come to the conclusion that the AllFather held no love for him. His choices had been so clearly those of a man ashamed. Hel frowned. The old man was wrong to be ashamed of Loki. She only hoped he would come to see his mistakes in time.

...

Sif sat in a bar on a moon she didn't know the name of. She was tired. Taking a sip of a drink that could have been the fuel of a spacecraft it tasted so foul, she let her mind dwell on her journey. It wasn't that she had failed; it was only that she had been running for much longer than she had hoped. she craved the completion of this quest like a woman parched. Her pursuit was relentless. Thano's minions were generally quite easy to take out, but somehow more kept finding them. She needed to find a way to Midgard and sanctuary. The sister of Gamora, Nebula had been close three times now and Sif was not too proud to say that the warrior frightened her. She wasn't quaking in her boots like a child, but she knew that if it came to close combat Sif could not be sure of her own victory. The enhancements Gamora had spoken of made Nebula worth twenty men.

Yes, Sif needed to get to Midgard soon. She finished her drink; paying with the strange electronic money they used outside of the nine and for a moment wondered if it was worth the risk to see if she was in Heimdall's reach. It would certainly make things faster. But no. Hel's instructions were clear. Sif had no head for politics, but she was aware that things were always precarious and timing of information was of great import. She would continue as per instruction. As she headed to the door she felt an unwelcome hand cupping her rear. She grabbed it in lightning speed, breaking at least one of the stranger's six fingers. "Do not touch me you beast." The man gulped, realising his mistake and she pushed his hand away roughly, clamping down her bloodlust, she headed for the door. Men. The same ghastly creatures in every realm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /So you know how I mentioned that this was supposed to be a tasertricks fic? Well when I was writing Fenrir came out of nowhere and Darcy sort of fell for him at first sight. I really don't mind though, I rather think Loki is a little occupied at present.
> 
> On the subject of Fenrir, I know a lot of you will be imagining a Kahl Drogo type dude (From Game of Thrones) and you're totally welcome to that, I don't think Darcy would mind him aaaat all. But the guy I had in mind as he appeared suddenly in my fic is a male model I follow on insty called Sasha Marini. So I was imagining a rougher, younger, blue collar Sasha, with long hair. Hope you're enjoying this tale!


	11. CHAPTER 10

Thor sat in a drinking hall in Asgard, the warriors three around him. He was well into his fifth drink, and his shoulders were just starting to relax when his niece appeared on the bench next to Fandral. "Hello Mr Dashing, would you mind getting me a drink?"

Fandral, falling prey to her bright eyes and lush pout quickly disappeared to the bar. Volstagg smiled. "Hello Lady Helen it has been some time! How fare you?"

"Volstagg it is always lovely to see you. I am well of course." She allowed him to lay a kiss on her knuckles, graceful as any lady of the courts of Asgard. "How is your family?"

The giant's eyes brightened. "Very well. My sons are all rascals but that is to be expected."

Hel laughed her low laugh, nodding her thanks as Fandral came baring a drinking horn of mead. "My thanks, kind sir."

"Always a pleasure Milady." He also claimed her hand for a kiss, lingering as was his want before she firmly took her hand back. She turned. "Uncle. Grimm." Thor's fists tightened uncomfortably as his niece stared rather suggestively at Hogan, nibbling on her lip and taking a sip of mead. He had no idea where this new game had come from and he moved to take her attention back from his friend.

"Niece. What news have you?"

Hel took a long sip of mead, her gloved hand making the horn look like a dainty thing, rather than something taken from a beast. As usual she was elegantly coiffed and garbed in rich clothing of midnight blue. She held Hogan's gaze from under her lashes and Thor wondered what his friend made of this attention. "Your friend fares well. I expect her to come to the end of her quest soon."

Thor felt Hogan shift next to him on the bench. His voice, as always, was quiet. "Are you so sure you cannot tell us of her quest Milady?"

Hel's gaze softened, but she shook her head. "You men are always so quick to jump in without thinking, especially when there is a woman involved. This is a very delicate situation and if you knew of it you would not be able to stop yourselves from interfering. It is of no matter, Sif is a magnificent agent and she will succeed in good time." She sighed, "I know you gentlemen find Helen Lokisdotter hard to trust but you can trust your comrade. She will do what is best for Asgard and the Nine Realms. That you must know."

Hogan nodded along with the rest of the table. Thor paused, thinking, but nodded also. "Very well. Thank you for reporting. How fares my Mother?"

Hel chuckled, taking another sip before answering "She was talking about great grandchildren Uncle. I held my tongue and refrained from reminding her that you are yet to beget an heir at all."

Thor blushed. No, this was true. He had been too busy enjoying his time without even thinking of children. His thoughts turned to his Jane, and wondered how she would respond if he brought up children. "You are right I suppose, but what brought this to my mother's mind?" He tried, at all times to avoid the subject of children around his parents.

She looked suggestively at Hogan again before replying to Thor "Oh, I suppose that is a piece of gossip you might be interested in, Fenrir has been courting a mortal."

Thor felt Hogan sit up straighter as Fandral expressed excitement. The dandy loved to spread gossip just as much as he liked to be the cause of it. "Oh excellent! The Old Wolf is courting someone?"

A crooked smile, "I rather think the lovely young lady is courting him, but it is still early days. Trust does not come easily to those in my family, we will only have to wait and see."

Thor suppressed a frown, trying to remain impassive as he asked "Does the maid ... know..?"

"Uncle Thor really, after all your time on MIdgard you still don't seem to realise how open minded those of the mortal realm can be. Especially New York City. Of course she knows, and she likes him for it. It really is rather sweet."

Thor ducked his head, dully reprimanded. It was true; Asgard had been rather unkind to Loki and Angrboda's children. He decided he should mend the wounds before it was too late. "You are right, niece I apologise. Maybe I should look my nephews up on my return to Midgard's New York."

Hel smiled, looking wistful. "That would make me very happy. They have been very successful with their flower farm."

Thor smiled; he did not know they had a farm. "This news gladdens me. I shall have to ask them if I can visit." He wondered what his father thought about the children of a member of the royal family pursuing such a career.

"I'm sure they would be glad to show it to you. You know, the feast of Yule will be in a few months, maybe we can dine together at the farm. I'll ask the boys if they think it's a good idea."

"I believe it is. Please let me know and I will attend."

Hel smiled, looking genuinely delighted. "Thank you, Uncle. Family means so much to me and there has been so much to grieve for of late."

Thor reached across the table and took her gloved hand in his. He often forgot that there were others grieving for Loki as strongly as he was. "I am sorry I have not been more of a support my niece. I know I behave as if I was the only one who loved Loki and I realise that is not true."

Her lip quivered slightly before she shut her eyes, gathering herself. "Loki was loved more than anyone gives him credit for."

Thor nodded. "How fares he in Helheim."

"Uncle he does not dwell in my care."

Thor felt a welling of joy in his chest. "You mean he is in Valhalla?"

Hel's expression was hard for Thor to read, her voice sharp. "He died in battle, did he not? Sacrificed himself for the fate of the nine realms? Surely that is enough to get him into the halls of Valhalla."

"I- I did not know. Helen thank you. It is good to know."

Hel didn't look happy. "I would liked to have seen him."

Oh. "I'm sorry, sweet Helen; my words are those of a blunderer."

Helen kept her composure as she finished her drink, the men around the table sat awkwardly, old as they were; they were still ever unfamiliar with women's emotions which change like the seas. Unless you counted Sif's moods. Each had scars which told tales of her ire. She raised her head. "I will take my leave. You'll hear from me when Sif has succeeded in her quest. Farewell." She once again spoke her words to Hogan, though this time less playfully, and she was gone, violet and grey mist drifting away in her absence.

"She really is quite a woman." Said Fandral rather wistfully, and Vostagg laughed, elbowing Hogan in the ribs, but no one commented further, leaving the man in peace. While the warriors had all had their share of admirers, there were few maidens brave enough to seek out Hogan the Grimm. He did not carry the extroverted charisma the others had in spades, but instead kept his own council, and if he took lovers he rarely spoke of it. Thor wished he had been able to see his friend's face during the encounter but instead was left bemused and thoughtful. Oh well, it wasn't his business, and it was highly likely Helen was playing games for her own entertainment. Of all of Loki's children, Hel was definitely the most mischievous; his sons more inclined to scholarship or the arts of war. Thor thought he should probably visit with the twins while he was here; it had been some time since he had seen them.

...

Hel was in her orchard pruning branches two days later when the bifrost deposited Hogan on her lawn. She smiled to herself and kept working as the warrior walked towards her sedately. She watched him covertly as he took in the garden, brushing his hand over fragrant herb bushes as he made his way to her perch.

He bowed slightly as he reached her. "My greetings Mistress."

"Good morning Hogan, what a lovely surprise! There is no bad news, I hope."

His solemn face softened. "Not at all Lady Helen, I have come to ask you some questions, if you give me leave to."

As accustomed as Hel was to honouring behaviour, Hogan's genuine respect brought a warmness to her chest completely aside from her attraction to him.

"Let us sit to coffee. You may ask questions, Hogan the Grimm, and we shall see if I decide to answer them."

He helped her down from where she was stood on a stool and she collected her equipment. He took the basket from her silently, and they made their bay back through the garden to her palace. The palace had been built by her predecessor's predecessor. A rather grizzly character with a penchant for drama. It was rather grandly build from rich black marble and stood imposing in the red soil of Helheim. Hel liked the way her wild tangled garden softened the structure and the landscape itself, much as she had hopefully brought a softness to the realm. Her subjects might be dead but that was no reason to be a sour peach.

Hogan and Hel sat at her little table as she rang a bell for service and he spoke. "The garden is looking well, my Lady."

She smiled, a blush coming to her cheeks. "Thank you Hogan, it is a real joy. I find myself able to relax in the garden."

He smiled. "My mother grows a beautiful garden in Vanahiem. Though yours is grander in scale, it reminds me a little of her."

"A compliment I'm sure." She sat back as Daphne brought out a warm pot of coffee and some cake. "Now tell me Hogan, have you tried the Midgardian delicacy of chocolate?"

Hogan shook his head. "I recognise this beverage coffee, but have not tried chocolate. Thor speaks very highly of it."

Hel smiled. "I wonder what they make of his Asgardian appetite in New York."

Hogan's smile was still small, but he seemed more relaxed than she had seen him in at least a century. "I believe they were much taken aback at the beginning, but the son of Stark has enough resources to sustain Thor's appetites. There are many such men of similar appetite who reside in his house."

Hel knew this of course, but it was so lovely to hear the Grimm speak. "Well," She pushed a plate towards the warrior, "Have a try of this chocolate cake and tell me if it is not the most divine thing you have ever tasted."

She bit into a berry as the man did as he was told, putting aside his mug of coffee and taking a bite of cake, the dainty fork tiny in his hand, the fur on his cloak moving in the breeze. His brow creased, almost as if in consternation. "Truly, this is divine. Where do the mortals get such a flavour?"

Hel was inordinately pleased. "It is taken from a bean called cacao, which grows in warm climes. It is picked, and then it is allowed to age and ferment, and crushed. There chocolate is formed. It can be eaten like that, or used as a flavour for cakes such as this." She took a sip of coffee. "I have been thinking I should talk to my brothers about perhaps investing in a cacao plantation or coffee... Asgard would do well to learn that the mortals have some things the Aesir do not."

Hogan's gaze was discerning. "You have not forgiven your grandfather."

Hel thought about lying but realised there was no malice in the man's question, no judgement. Hogan might carry out Odin's wishes but he certainly kept his own council. "No. I have not. It is hard to forgive when someone does not feel remorse for so many misdeeds. But it wasn't just him, the Diar and the court; they are all so archaic in their opinions. Some traditions breed strength but others only strife and ignorance."

She was relieved that he didn't comment, only nodded in acknowledgement that her opinion was valid. They were quiet for a time, sipping their coffee and eating their cake, sneaking covert glances at each other.

"So, Hogan the Grim, what did you come here to ask me, or was it just an excuse for my famed hospitality."

There was his smile again and her stomach flipped like that of a Midgardian teenager. He stilled and looked at her for a moment, smile disappearing before he asked quietly. "I came to ask you if your father lives."

Well. That was a surprise. "Handsome _and_  smart. How about you tell me your theories and I will decide whether to enlighten you as to their accuracy."

He wasn't baited by her teasing, as she knew he wouldn't be. "There are many events over the past few years that have not added up. They all have Loki at the centre of them. The Aesir are content to believe that things are as they seem but I am not convinced. I know that you see far more than I or my comrades do. I know that there is more to the tale than we have grasped."

"What is it you ask of me?" They were both very still. Hel watched Hogan, carefully assessing his intentions. It could very well be that the warriors three and her uncle were using her fondness for the Vanir warrior as an opening to get information she was loathe to part with. If acting alone, she knew he would be a very strong ally. Dare she bring another of her uncle's followers into her fold? She wanted him in her bed, but this was vastly different.

His eyes held no clear answers. He was not like other men, whose gaze would drift to her breasts every few moments. Other men, men like Fandral were easy to predict and easy to manipulate. Hogan, much like her father, played a much subtler game. He was nowhere near as slippery as Loki however. "I ask for a tale."

The corners of her mouth lifted. "And if I tell you a tale, good sir, whose ear will it be whispered to this night? Will it become a bedtime story for a Prince and the Warriors Three? old at the feasting table maybe? Or someone else? My Grandfather? I cannot afford to have gossip flying around the courts of Odin."

He continued to hold her gaze. "I vow to you that unless Asgard is placed in danger your tale will not leave my lips."

"You know, I have a spell for that." A small test. She blinked at him slowly, looking at him from under her lashes.

He bowed his head. "I would submit to this spell if you wish it."

Hel came to a decision. She was 90% sure it was her brain and not another part of her body that was making it. "I will insist on it. You warriors speak ever so much about honour but I have noticed over the centuries that the definition of honourable becomes rather ... flexible when it comes to your dealings with Loki Silvertongue." She leaned forward, "Are you certain you wish to submit to my charms Hogan the Grimm?"

His eyes were solemn but they held trust, and once again her chest warmed. "I will submit to your wishes Milady."

At his confirmation she leaned further still, put her hand to her lips and blew, much like a kiss. The spell was a simple one, and he sat silently, barely reacting to the air blown over his skin. "Now." She touched the coffee pot and it refilled. "This will take a while so no questions till after I'm finished. More coffee?"

...

"He came to visit you? The guy you said you didn't have a chance with?" Hel and Darcy sat in a random bar in Madrid, drinking old fashions and enjoying the sounds of a jazz guitarist that looked like one of the undead. They had made various jokes about him being Adam from  _Only Lovers Left Alive_ , but Darcy wouldn't be surprised if vampires were real after all. With friends like the ones she had been making lately, anything was possible. She took a bite of one of the myriad of tapas they had spread out on their table.

"Yeah, I guess I baited him, though it wasn't intentional, I was mostly trying to make Uncle Thor uncomfortable."

That was hilarious. Darcy thought of what Thor would think of her pursuing his nephew and it suddenly wasn't very funny. "What will he think of me dating Fenrir?"

"Babe, don't worry about it. I laid some groundwork for you; I told him Fen was seeing someone."

Darcy paled. "Hel! Why did you do that we've only been on one date!" she buried her face in her hands as she blushed madly.

"Dude you totally got burgers, so in my opinion you've been on two."

"He told you?"

"Of course he did! He was so nervous!"

Darcy blushed again. She really wasn't the blushing type. She'd had relations with the Black Widow for goodness sake. But there was something about seeing a mythical beast that made a girl giddy. "This is all so far out of my comfort zone. I mean, I haven't worried so hard about whether to kiss someone since high school! Tell me if you don't want to talk about it because he's your brother but I don't know who to talk to about this. I mean, I can't really ask Frigga."

Hel laughed deeply, brushing her hair out of her face. Tonight she was wearing tight black jeans and a t-shirt, the black cotton worn and faded. Under the table her feet kicked about in vans old schools. She was still as jaw droppingly gorgeous in her casual attire as she was in the gowns she so often wore. Her duel toned hair falling in chic waves over her shoulders and down her back. "Honestly I wouldn't worry. He's just as far out of his comfort zone as you are. He's been around for a long time but hasn't had too many relationships. Most of the women in his life have been pretty awful to be perfectly honest. They were interested in him for the wrong reasons."

That was pretty sad. "Like, kinky reasons?"

"Sometimes. I get the same, the real sexual deviants who sort of just assume that because you're one of Loki's famous 'dark' children you're going to fulfil their twisted fantasies. Not that some of it isn't fun sometimes, but we're all actually a lot more normal than we're given credit for. And, you know, there generally isn't love in that equation. Sometimes, but not often"

"Man, I'm so sorry."

"Oh, its OK kid, you know I can handle myself."

"Heck yes, you can. Actually I sort of get it. I mean it's not the same, but Tony made a totally inappropriate comment the other day about all of the avengers masturbating over me in their spare time and it's really bringing me down."

"I generally like Tony but that is really gross. You should tell him it makes you uncomfortable."

"Yeah, I should. Oh man, he's going to say so many things if he ever meets Fen." Darcy face palmed again.

Hel smiled rather wistfully. "So you're serious about my brother?"

"Well, I mean, I'd be really stupid if I ran head first into a relationship with a six hundred year old, but I'm definitely keen to keep hanging. I think he's awesome. I mean, I wouldn't say that a mystical space Viking Florist Biker Dude was my dream guy but that's because even my imagination isn't that awesome."

Hel laughed as Darcy took a sip of her drink. "True. He is an odd mix of things."

"He's an awesome mix of things. Mad guitarist too. But anyway, tell be more of Hogan the Babe."

"You should have seen his face when he tried chocolate cake; I've never seen his face lose composure so quickly! It made me want to see what else I could do to make him lose control if you know what I mean."

Darcy snorted "I do in fact know what you mean. So he guessed that you're dad is alive? Has he told Thor?"

"No. He didn't want to say anything that wasn't confirmed, and when I told him everything he agreed to wait until father was out of danger before letting the thunderer get involved. And he agreed to a charm just in case he was asked directly by someone else. I suppose that also puts the responsibility on me if Odin decides his actions are treasonous. I'm fond of him, but he is rather attached to my Grandfather and Uncle."

"Yeah, those warriors are really into Thor."

"An understatement."

"Are you going to see him again?"

Hel shrugged. "It's a little more difficult for us, we live on different realms, it's not like he has a mobile phone."

"Invite him to Tony's Halloween party. It will be awesome!"

A wide smile spread on Hel's mouth. "I like how you think Lewis."

"It's why I'm in your girl gang."

Hel huffed a laugh. "Yes it is. Oh! I nearly forgot! I have another gift from Grandmother."

She pulled another furoshiki bundle out of thin air after sending the dirty dishes  _somewhere_  and put it on the table in front of her. It was larger than the other one and Darcy had no idea what would be in it.

Darcy opened it to find a bunch of stones. "Healing stones! Awesome!" she touched them reverently. Under the stones was a quilt or shawl, lovingly made and sporting some pretty intense embroidery. She decided not to open it on the messy table. "Is this for Loki?"

Hel touched the fabric reverently. "I imagine so. Did she have a note?"

There was one, wedged between some stones. Frigga's handwriting was as elegant as one would expect.  _Dearest Darcy, my son approaches and should reach you within the week. Please endeavour to care for him as I would. I place him in your hands. Frigga_.

"Fuck. That shit's real."

Hel touched her hand. "We have been watching you, we know you are capable. I know this is a lot of pressure to put on you Darcy and I want you to know how thankful I am."

Darcy put on a brave face. "Hey it's OK. No one should go through what you're dad's been though, I'm happy to help him out as much as I can, even if he's going to be like a grumpy teenager."

Hel gave a knowing smile. "He's going to be insufferable. But you've been practicing with those children Avengers so you will be fine."

"Man, I'm glad he'll be here soon. Keeping this a secret has been pretty awful. I keep wondering if I should tell them but I think it's going to take them seeing his injuries to convince them."

"Yes. They won't be moved to compassion until they see the evil work of Thanos, but I have much faith in the human heart, I believe they will give father sanctuary."

"I hope so, or I'm in so much trouble!"

The girls laughed and moved onto lighter matters, planning their costumes for Halloween.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've got a thing for Hogan. What of it?


	12. CHAPTER 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of Darcy Lewis: BAMF before shit gets real.

The next morning Darcy woke up alone in her apartment and she would have thought it a dream if not for Frigga's bundle on her kitchen table. Next to it was a bottle of that awesome liquor they had drunk the night they had met. "Oh Hel I fucking love you."

As she exited her apartment she almost stepped on a bouquet of exquisite dahlias in an impossibly deep burgundy. Attached was a note  _Darcy, Jormungand just harvested these wicked dahlias and I thought of you. See you soon, F._

She quickly re-entered her apartment and put them in a vase before booking it to work. On the subway she texted Fenrir.  _Those flowers are fucking amazing. Got drunk with your sister in Madrid last night_.

He texted back as she got to her desk.  _That actually terrifies me. She didn't tell you too many horrible things about me did she?_

_Nah, she held back. Wouldn't be able to scare me that easily anyway. You want to get a late lunch?_

_Deal. I'll meet you out the front at 2._

_See you then wolf man._

In the lab at quarter to two Jane narrowed her eyes. "Do you have another date?"

Darcy shrugged on her trusty long cardigan over her Hello Kitty/Batman t-shirt. "I don't know if it's a date, date, we're just grabbing burgers or something."

Jane leaned in. "We'll have to meet this guy soon."

Darcy bit her lip, feeling trapped. _3 .. 2 .._ "DARCY ARE YOU COURTING?" Thor's excitement could hit you like a wall.

Even though she was nervous the language was still hilarious. "Uh, yeah, I guess that's what you would call it big guy. It's not serious yet, but I like him."

"This is excellent news!"

"Yeah, I'm pretty stoked too -Hey , uh, I gotta go!" She grabbed her backpack and split. She felt a little bit bad, but knew if she stayed any longer she'd totally admit to wanting to fuck his nephew. Probably using those words. She actually ran down the hallway. She was still panting when she exited the building.

"Sorry Fen, totally just got cornered by your freaking Uncle just then."

He grinned. "How is the Thunderer these days?" Fenrir grabbed her hand and they started walking to a pizza place nearby.

"Yeah, he's still real cut up about your dad you know? He still thinks he's dead and I think he has nightmares about it."

Fenrir's eyebrows knotted, but he didn't speak for a moment. "It is hard when you have to watch someone you love die on the battlefield. I hope he will forgive us for keeping this secret."

She squeezed his hand. "Look, this next phase is going to be hard on everyone, but Thor is someone who loves so hard and forgives really quickly. He'll end up coping better than any of us, I think. Because he'll be so happy that Loki wasn't being evil ever and is a total hero. You should have heard him after the dark elf stuff last year. He was crying big fat Thor tears because he was so overwhelmed that your dad saved Jane's life. I think he'll be angry though."

Fen just listened to her, and pulled her into the pizza joint as it started to rain. After they sat down with their slices he became even more serious. "Darcy, I just want you to know how grateful Jormungand and I are for all that you've agreed to do. Not many people, mortal or otherwise would do so much for someone who was last seen to be taking over this very city. You're really remarkable."

His eyes were so big.  _Breathe, Darcy_  "Ok, first of all, he was last seen saving Jane and dying for Thor on some dusty rock. Second, Your Grandma is a pretty trustworthy source, so I don't see it as that much of a leap. And thirdly? If your dad looks  _anything_  like you I'll be doing the world a favour."

He huffed a laugh, his shoulders moving and she mentally fist pumped.  _Don't be sad Fenrir_.

As he took a giant bite of pizza she changed the subject. "Hey so Hel and I decided that you guys should come to Tony Stark's Halloween party." He looked like he was going to decline so she steamrolled ahead while his mouth was still full (the guy still had palace manners, it was amazing.). "It will be awesome because everyone's in costume so there'll be no pressure!"

He rolled his eyes. "We take advantage of Halloween every year, that isn't the problem it's just that- Thor."

"Are things really that bad with you two?"

He sighed. "Before we were kicked out of Asgard we kind of... got blamed for some pretty nasty stuff. Uncle Thor is prone to believe tales that are told to him by certain people, and my father was way out of favour by then. As far as I am aware, the big guy still believes the lies told about us- his family." His fist knotted on the table.

Darcy watched him. This family was fucked. She knocked his knee with hers under the table, earning her his attention. "Look, that is fucked, and you have every right to be angry. You've got hundreds of years of fucked up shit to be angry about and that's totally valid. But you and your uncle are still comparatively young. Why not start mending your relationship now so that you have thousands of years of good times? And those bastards aren't here to whisper their lies now, but you are. You can show him the farm you've worked so hard for, all the other stuff you've been up to over the last few centuries...you can show him just how wrong he is."

Fen gave a soft nod of his head. It was so surreal to be talking feelings with a being who looked just so badass, but she was kind of used to that by now. "Look, finish your pizza, and think about it. You don't need to decide today. Jane keeps bugging me about meeting you though."

He smiled and took another piece of pizza, folding it in his large hand. "You're right." Was all he said. They finished, wiping the grease off of their fingers and leaving a hefty tip. They made their way back to STARK tower, holding hands in the sprinkling rain. Darcy liked that she was having actual real life New York moments instead of just Avengers moments since meeting the dude.

...

Tony waltzed into Darcy's office shortly after and ruined her good romantic walk in the rain vibe. "Is that my shirt Lewis?"

Her eyes didn't move from the computer where she was in the middle of a purchase of some black velvet doc martins.

"Yep" she popped the 'p' obnoxiously. Tony wasn't her favourite right now.

"How do you even keep acquiring my shirts? JARVIS said you didn't go into my apartment."

"Ew. No why would I go to your apartment? JARVIS sent me one in the elevator."

Tony's face was gold. "How? What?"

"I'm not entirely sure how he does it but we have an understanding."

"What exactly is this understanding?"

"That my white shirt was wet, and that you're a sexist asshole so your chivalry has to be enforced."

Tony was clearly taken aback and looked like he was going to argue so she pointed to the chair in front of her with her pen. "Actually I'm glad you stopped by because we need to have a chat."

Amazingly, he sat.

"I don't know where you got the idea along the line that I am some turbo slut bitch whore determined to seduce every one of the Avengers, but you are wildly incorrect."

"I said that the Avengers want to sleep with you. Darcy! There are fan fictions written about it."

That gave her pause. She screwed up her face. "Nevertheless its only sexual harassment when  _you_  say it."

Tony looked down, his hands fidgeting. "I thought it was funny kid, you're not going to sue me are you?"

Darcy thought of Pepper's anger and the PR shitstorm and she was tempted to answer in the affirmative. But it would mostly only punish Pepper, and little kids who see these guys as heroes. No, this had to go further and deeper. "If I thought that would get the point into your thick skull I would think about it."

"Is it really that bad? I thought you thought it was funny."

"In this man's world sometimes a girl will behave in a way that means she won't get fired, or yelled at or attacked, because it seems like the easier option. It's why girls talk to creepy guys at the bar when they really don't want to, and it's why we freeze up when a dude touches us inappropriately. I'm sorry I laughed, I was a coward, please stop."

Tony pulled a hand over his face and looked to be genuinely remorseful. Darcy puffed out a sigh of relief. "Darce I'm sorry. I never meant to creep you out."

"Yeah, and I genuinely tried to find it funny but that masturbation comment really wrecked me."

Tony's face was crushed. "Damn it, yeah that was pretty bad. Man, I'm a jerk, can I fix it?"

Darcy tapped her pen on the desk and squashed the impulse to guilt him into buying her a pair of louboutins. He'd do it, too but this was too important. "Just stop being an asshole. Even better, read some feminist literature. Watch  _The Punk Singer_. Treat Pepper like she's not one of your inventions. Stop looking at my boobs. Don't make suggestive comments about my boyfriend when you meet him- and you'll want to but you're a big boy and you see beautiful people all the time. You're surrounded by majestic badass women every day and you still act like it's OK to talk shit about us like we're sexual objects and we're not Tony, we aren't just there to bring you and other men pleasure. We're super intelligent, and we're funny, and Hill and Romanov could kill you in five moves, and we have our very own wishes and desires and dreams. How can you fix this? Get out of our way and let us work."

Tony, thank god, was out of comebacks. "I'll try my best, Darce but you're going to have to tell me when you're uncomfortable."

"You can bet on it."

"Right. Good."

He closed the door quietly as he left. She slowly released a breath. Well that was intense. she carefully opened the door to check that he was gone.

She sat in her chair and stared at nothing for a while till a knock at the door pulled her out of it. "Hey it's open."

Pepper stood at the door. "So JARVIS just showed everyone that footage? And I'm taking you shopping." Darcy's mouth hung open.

"Well OK then."


	13. CHAPTER 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Strong language warning. Shit gets real.

"Did you see her?" Hel allowed her eyes to wander over Hogan as he walked closer to her giant desk in her study. He blew in like the winter wind. He still had snow in his hair and eyelashes and on the fur cloak he was wearing.

"Yes, Milady. She was camped out in a cave in Jottenheim as you described. She offered profuse thanks for the warm meal and the supplies. She was looking quite thin; I don't know when she last ate a full meal."

"No, I don't suppose there's much hunting in Deep Space." Hel put down her pen. "And father? Did you see him?"

Hogan came to a stop before her desk, still in his cloak in the warm office. "Yes, milady. He was still...bespelled."

It worked then. That was a very difficult potion to find. She leaned back in her chair and exhaled, the boning in her corset digging into her ribs. "And what of his injuries?"

"It seems they did take advantage of his Jotunn form, he was covered in burns from head to toe. There was a lot of blood; he had no few lacerations on his arms, chest and back. Bruises on his face and back, and extensive damage from a shackles and collar... I know not what they did mentally and magically but the physical torture was very thorough."

She hadn't expected any less. Hel appreciated the Vanir's gentle but thorough report. "Thank you." She whispered, staring unseeing at her desk. And a little louder, "Did he speak? Did he speak to Sif when she found him?"

Another nod. "Yes. He seemed surprised that anyone would come for him at all. He was delirious."

"Yes, I suppose he would be."

"Sif said some things about Thano's particular... methods which would explain a large amount of Loki's reactions to Thor and Odin after his fall."

"Which methods were they?"

Hogan paused, trying to find the words. No doubt SIf's tales were very emotionally delivered, with no few curse words. "Thanos has a habit of 'adopting' assets as sons and daughters which he uses in his various schemes. He encourages a deadly competition among his captives and the ones who have been with him the longest have been modified... physically. He creates abominations formed of body and technology."

This was not news. "I have heard of Thano's daughters Nebula and Gamora. Gamora, of course was one of Sif's allies in rescuing Loki. The plan hinged on her after all."

Hogan nodded. "Sif had glowing reports of the Guardians, but there is more. Loki would have been addressed as 'son' and 'brother' repeatedly during torture. Given the state of his emotions after finding out about his parentage, those words would have already been points of tension, but after being adopted a second time by a being so foul..."

"Yes, I see your point." She was quiet for a while, thinking of the appropriate path forward. "Thor absolutely cannot be there when Sif arrives Hogan."

"I agree with you but if he finds out that Loki is there he will immediately wish to be by his side. I beg you to let me tell him."

Hel groaned, allowing herself to fold up and hide her face in her hands. "If only you could guarantee he wouldn't be a total bonehead about it then I would tell him myself. I'm not doing this to punish him." Hogan bared his teeth a little at the insult to his liege but didn't mean anything by it. "For a while I imagine even the sound of thunder will cause Loki unwelcome distress. He will be in an extremely fragile condition. I dare not visit him myself because I'm afraid he'll think he is dead once more. Thor finds it hard to love any way but his, and his way of showing love is not going to help my father one iota for some time."

Hogan was silent, standing with hands behind his back. Hair wet from melted snow, brows creased in thought.

Hel rose and started pacing, searching for a solution in the far reaches of her mind. "There have been too many secrets and lies in our family. I dare not beg you to distract him with some false quest, it just will not do. I cannot think like Odin I must instead find the right words to say so that Thor will understand."

"Perhaps if he met with Sif in Jotenheim?"

Hel paused in her pacing. "A prince of Asgard should not be seen entering Jotenheim unless he is there for peace talks it is too dangerous- and like to draw Odin's attention. No, I believe I must just tell it to him straight. Would you mind ever so much if I offer your services in guarding his bed? If my uncle feels my father is protected he will be more like to- oh  _fuck_."

Hogan's face would be comical in a different situation. Hel didn't bother explaining; she just crossed the room, grabbed his forearm in a shield brothers hold and transported them to a certain rooftop in New York.

"Things never quite go as you planned."

...

_Hel, I'm going to need your silvertongue._

Sif's hair stuck to her face as she stood, sword drawn over the prone form of a waking Loki. Surrounding her in a semi circle in the rain were members of the Avengers in various stages of undress. The man of iron was in a t-shirt and boxers and Steven son of Roger was in only a towel. Sif noted that he had managed to grab his shield though. Foremost in her attention was her Crown Prince however. Her shield brother was fearsome when angered and she was baring the full brunt of that wrath now.

"He has been alive this whole time and you didn't tell me? Sif how could you betray me so?"

Sif kept one eye on the fist that held Mjolnir and one eye at the prince at her feet.

"Nguhhhh"

"He wakes My Prince. This really isn't the time or place for this."

"That villain is not setting foot in my house Xena."

Sif turned the full power of her glare on the Man of Iron and she shifted her grip on the hilt of her sword. Seven months. Seven months of running through the galaxies and this is how all their careful planning panned out? The rain continued to fall, bringing Loki out of his spell as the water wet his face. "There is no villain here good Sir. Please, he will do you no harm in the state he is in; all I ask for at this moment is for a safe place to discuss this calmly- preferably over a stiff drink."

_Gods, where are you Hela? And where is this Daughter of Lewis?_

There was a flash of colour in her peripheries before Sif heard Thor suck in a breath "Fenrir? You have been courting  _Darcy_? Is no one going to tell me ANYTHING?"

"Hey I told you about your mom." The reply sounded from under Sif so she assumed Darcy was examining Loki's injuries. "Hey there big guy how you holding up?"

Thor looked like he was going to say something else when Hel arrived, a firm grip on Hogan the Grimm. "Sif, I'm so sorry I was too late to prevent this scenario."

Hogan and Sif exchanged one of their silent conversations, and she nodded.

Sif stepped forward placing herself firmly between the semi circle of Avengers and Loki.

"OK back up here." Sif was tempted to cut out the man of Iron's tongue. "Who are these people? Whats with the wolf? What the fuck is going on on my roof?"

The Son of Rogers joined in. "OK, everyone put your weapons down. Maybe Darcy can explain what is going on?"

Sif relaxed her grip on her sword and moved its tip to the ground but did not sheathe it. She could see the others making similar movements of their own. She gritted her teeth in frustration.

"Yes Darcy, what the  _fuck_  is going on?"

"Ok Tony, we've talked about your respect issues-"

Tony lunged forward and Hel twisted her hand, freezing everyone's movements. The air was thick with a violet mist that smelled pleasantly floral.

Sif tested each of her muscles and realised she could only breathe and speak.

"- but I'll tell you what's going on." Darcy kept talking as if completely unphased that she'd just been bespelled. "I've been learning healing magic from Loki and Thor's mom, and she asked me if I'd help Loki out, because he's just spent a year and a half getting tortured by the biggest bad of all the Big Bads. His name's Thanos-" Thor sucked in a breath. "And he had some really fucking evil plans for the whole universe and wanted to use Loki to destroy Earth, to start them off. So Loki –  _totally_  messed up by this stage still manages to hastily thwart Big Bad's plans by running interference and making sure Earth gathers its mightiest heroes to fight the army Thanos would send with or without Loki's help. Then Loki gets captured and taken back to Asgard where his dad is a totally fucking bastard and then locks him up in prison, not even letting Loki's awesome mom in to visit him. But in prison Loki's mind and body starts to heal from all the torture, he probably got to eat something for the first time in forever, and Frigga- his mom- sneaks in to visit him and lends him books and stuff, but then this  _asshole_  called Malekith attacks Asgard and tries to steal Jane. Frigga dies protecting Jane and Thor comes running to Loki for help all like "Looooki I can't disobey daddy without your help." and Loki's like Hang on fucker my mom just died let's have a tiny manly talk about feelings but Thor's like no, didn't come to talk about mom, I hate you probably, do you even have a soul. So Loki's like ok, let's bust this joint my mom is dead let's get some sweet violent revenge so they break out of Asgard and follow Thor's admittedly badly thought out plan take out the  _dick_  who killed frigga. So Loki dies saving Thor's life, after saving Jane's life a few times, Thor feels pretty shit because two members of his family have died in twenty four hours but, like a pair of  _bosses_ , him and Jane, Selvig and, well, me- save the whole nine realms from eternal darkness and destruction. Then we get to the really fucked up part where Loki goes to Hel and is sitting to tea with his daughter, trying to adjust to the fact that he's dead when some all powerful beings called the Norn's  _wrench_ him back into his fatally wounded body on a godforsaken planet with black dust all over him because Thor had to hurry off and save the world, so couldn't really take the body with him. This guard dude came to check out the planet- I suppose he was chasing Thor actually- and found the 'body' and Loki is like I'm getting the fuck out of Asgard and legs it. Problem is Thanos found him and took him into his sweet, sweet embrace of pain and tortured him nonstop for a year until the mighty Sif, Goddess of War and total badass bitch was able to break him out. She then carried him on her back like a fucking badass, and legged it across whole galaxies to here, where she humbly seeks sanctuary for her prince, former lover, and generally just the saviour of the nine realms. Does that clear things up?"

"Do you even need to breathe at all?" Tony asked as everyone recovered their utter confusion at Lewis' many confusing terms curse words, and convoluting sentences, but they all understood the parts of import.

Darcy didn't respond to the taunt.

"Is this true Thor?" asked Steve, eying Sif in a manner that made her uncomfortable.

The Thunderer's expression had gone from angry, to confused, to dismayed, and back to angry again many times throughout the hastily delivered tale. "I would not know. If it is I have been a fool."

Hel spoke up. "My father is a proud man, and tends to keep tales of his heroic acts hidden. For a millennia he stepped aside while the mighty Thor took glory for feats that in truth it took six people to achieve. He is a fool, but it is true that he did not want to subjugate your planet. If Loki wanted to rule earth, you would be ruled, and you would most likely love him for it, as he would make a fine and peaceful leader. Instead he used hyperbolic language and dramatic means to bring about the knee jerk reaction of rebellion and anger which brought together a team which was able to quickly round up an enemy which should have been harder to beat. But even if this was not true, and I understand you do not know me so my word does not count for much, please take him in because I can assure that no matter how bad his crimes, He has paid for them tenfold under the hand of Thanos. The physical torture alone will have paid for his crimes."

She waved her hand and Sif could move again. She exhaled in relief, cracking her back, though holding her position in front of Loki..

There was quiet for a time, the rain falling without ceasing as they all stood around and thought. Sif could feel movement behind her and knew that Darcy and Fenrir were carefully examining Loki, who was now groaning in pain.

"Fucking hell can we please at least clean his wounds?" Darcy's voice was tense and stressed.

Tony nodded. "Alright Granny Weatherwax do your worst but I am not done with you. We're going to have a little talk when this is over."

There was a universal sigh of relief as the tension went out of everybody, Hogan and Fenrir carefully picked up the injured prince and they all moved inside. Darcy fussed as they made their way to wherever their healing hall was and Tony continued to mutter biting comments as they all moved through the halls.

Sif gathered her weary bones and followed the procession, glad to be out of the rain, and happy to have come to the end of her quest, sloppy as the finish may have been.

"Thor and Tony, a word please." Thor stiffened as his niece grabbed his shoulder. "You too Sif."

They all sat around a large wooden table, and Tony offered to get them a drink. "Do you mind if I call Steve here?"

Hel nodded.

Sif raised her head wearily. "I would love a drink, Man of Iron."

He gave her a hard look. "Seven months?" she nodded wearily. "On your back?" her mouth was hard as she nodded. "Through space?" She could only nod again wearily. Tony passed her a glass of amber liquid and put a bottle on the table before her.

"My thanks."

He looked at her again, measuring her, but she only took a sip. The liquid left a satisfying burn down her throat and she took another sip. This drink was very good.

As the others all received their drinks and settled Hel spoke up. All of the Avengers except the green beast were present, as well as Thor, Hel and SIf. Hogan and Fenrir were obviously standing guard over Loki, and at that she was pleased. "I thank you for accepting us into your house this night. I will have to go back to my duties soon, but first I must ensure that my father has sanctuary and the proper care."

The room was quiet. Sif could hear the sound of hard rain against the window and felt her muscles relaxing as the liquor did its work. Finally Steve spoke.

"What exactly do you expect of us?"

Hel paused, choosing her words. She was an imposing figure, in her full black skirts and finely coiffed hair. Sif noticed she wasn't wet and realised idly that she must used a spell to prevent the rain from touching her form. Her oddly coloured eyes looked at each person before she replied. "Thanos' plan still stands. He is a great enemy with many resources and he will try again. My father has precious information that we of the Nine Realms need in order to face this foe. Odin, however has yet to hear of Loki's true motivations and actions. He is..generally unwilling to move from an opinion he has formed, even when he is wrong. We will endeavour to bring him to understanding but it will take time. I would ask that you give my father sanctuary and to help restore him to physical and mental health. Asgard... doesn't have the understanding of the fragile mind that Midgard has. I believe that you have a greater chance of bringing him back and making him whole than any of my other allies.

"Furthermore, I don't believe Thanos knows that Loki lost the battle here on purpose. This will be somewhere he won't think of looking for him just yet, seeing as you are his apparent enemies. Beings such as Thanos have no understanding that forgiveness and charity are things that people like yourselves do.

"The other reason is that Thanos' methods of torture relied heavily on my father's sensitivity to family. In particular Odin's perceived lack of love. Thanos twisted the notions of father and brother into horrible deformed ugly things. Taking him out of those environments can only help his recovery till he is ready to face the reality of his real family's love." She turned and held a hand up tp Thor, who was about to interrupt. "Now Uncle, I know the only thing you want to do is stand over father and let him know you love him but it is imperative that you give him space for a while. His brain and heart need time to heal before he can start to separate Thanos' cruelty and the very real, if lesser hurt that he feels about you. This is a long road, but I need you to be with me on this."

Thor took several deep breaths. "How am I to stand by while my brother needs my aid? I should have protected him. I should have-" The thunderer struggled for control as his emotions raged inside him. Thunder clapped right outside the window and Hel stood and slammed the flat of her hand down on the table, the picture of vengeful wrath.

"Enough of this Thor you are not a child. How did you not see that he was afraid of thunder well before he was tortured? Have you been so blind as to the effect you have had on him for a millennia? This is not about you. This is why I kept these schemes hidden from you. I am upset too but neither is it about me. The bottom line is that we need father's keen mind and ability strategise if we are ever to survive Thanos' schemes. Pull yourself together." A movement caught her eye and Sif looked over to where Hogan stood in the doorway, the faintest hint of awe on his face. Thor and Hel followed her gaze and Hogan gathered himself.

"He is sleeping. Darcy gave him one of Frigga's sleeping potions. She trained her well. Fenrir stands guard."


	14. CHAPTER 13

Darcy was pissed off that after all their careful planning that it fucking rained and poor Loki woke up face down on a concrete roof. After all their careful planning to avoid the prince coming into contact with family THREE MEMBERS of his immediate family turned up and Loki was confused as fuck in his delirious condition. Hogan and Fen laid him gently on the bed as she and Bruce gave him a thorough once over in the light. He had cuts and burns everywhere. Bones were broken and his skin was purple from bruising, and he was so thin Darcy swore that he might not recognise food when they finally got around to feeding him. Amazingly, the blood still smelled fresh so Darcy assumed that the spell Hel had made had done exactly as they had hoped. Loki's body was acting like it hadn't just been dragged all over the galaxies. She tried to slow her breathing. That lecture she delivered on the roof had really got her riled up and she tried to clear her head. "OK dudes let's do this."

Bruce responded quietly, clearly trying to keep his cool in the face of Loki's violent injuries. The Hulk had given the god quite a beating and he hadn't looked anything like this when he was finished. "We need to remove this clothing, so that we can get to everything."

Even though Bruce's voice was soft, Loki flinched violently. "Nguh. No. Please... Don't hit...gnh..Sorry."

Bruce took a deep breath and exhaled slowly and Darcy stepped forward, brushing her fingers over the god's forehead and blood matted hair like his mother had told her to and bringing the smell of the herbs she carried close to Loki, tucking them under the pillow, to remind him of his childhood. "No, no more hits Loki, you're safe now. But we need to clean you up and it's going to hurt. You're going to have to be strong for a while longer; can you do that for me?"

Green eyes suddenly took her in.

"Who ... you?"

She cocked her head to the side and smiled, knowing she looked entirely disheveled in her wet clothing and hair plastered to her face. Never mind, it probably made her even less threatening. "I'm a little witch called Darcy, your mom sent me to look after you."

"mmmm." Loki closed his eyes and Darcy nodded at Bruce who started to cut away the clothing Loki wore. Darcy stayed his hand before quickly making an  _unbonding_  spell which brought the blood soaked cloth away from the wounds without taking any skin with it. Thankfully it wasn't his super villain or Ppace Prince! armour, it was some sort of space jail clothes and they were already pretty torn up. As Bruce worked Darcy laid out various healing stones and vials of potions. Loki's hand twitched. "Fen- Fenrir?"

His son jerked to attention and quickly stepped to his side. "Yeah, I'm here dad."

"this ... real?"

"Yeah this is real. You wouldn't make up a story about the Hulk and a little witch would you?" Darcy smiled at that.

A pause as Loki's swollen brain absorbed the rational argument. "N-no." After a while of silence there was a sigh."Son."

Fenrir had tears coursing down his cheeks and Darcy had to hold onto something. In all her dream rehearsals with Frigga she wasn't so emotionally compromised by her wolf boyfriend standing a few feet away. She had to admit it was kind of nice though. "OK Loki, We're going to use some healing stones on you now, there's going to be some pain. Stay strong for me now OK?" She swallowed a lump in her throat as Fen held his father down and Bruce and her crumbled the stones over the most vicious cuts and burns. He god screamed as flesh and bone tried to return to a state of wholeness it hadn't known in a while.

...

Three ancient beings watched a tiny mortal soul tenderly caring for one of their own and the atmosphere was thick, though Darcy did not seem to notice. Sif and Hogan stood outside the med lab watching through the window, keeping vigil so that Thor would stay away and so that they could prevent Tony from causing further anarchy. Neither spoke as they watched little Darcy Lewis washing out their prince's hair. Fenrir sat, long body so similar to his father's folded into a chair in the corner of the room, also watching silently. His eyes followed Darcy's every movement.

Loki's body had been cleaned and stitched together and slathered in balms. Bandages wound and tied, and Darcy had stayed Bruce's hand when he went to chop the blood matted hair. "Dude I got this, no need to cut it." Sif wondered if she knew the symbolism of hair in their culture. She seemed rather oblivious as she brought out a bottle filled with a purple substance. Hogan had asked what kind of potion it was. "Oh this is just the stuff I use on my hair. It's from a shop called Lush." Hogan had asked her to translate the label as their allspeak could not and she looked over to Fenrir and winked. "It's called 'Daddy-O.'" The smell of flowers permeated the air as the girl carefully lathered and rinsed and repeated, till all the blood was gone. She untangled the tresses gently, and then asked Fenrir if he thought they should plait it. He'd shaken his head.

...

Sif thought back to the meeting that took place upstairs a few hours past. They had, eventually, with Sif telling her tale almost thrice over, come to a peaceful conclusion. Hel had been satisfied with the word given, and she kept her oath to Thor and left without looking upon her father's face. Thor was distressed but finally saw her point, and so had removed himself and flown off to another city (somewhere that was experiencing drought apparently) to release his emotional storms elsewhere. He would fume and rage and cry, and whether it was the morrow or a few more days, he would calm down eventually.

"Are you sure you sure you don't want a bath and some rest Lady Sif?"

Sif shook herself as her thoughts were interrupted, wondering how long Pepper had been standing there. She opened her mouth to decline, but changed her mind at the thought that she had been surprised at all. She and Hogan had spent many such nights watching over the sons of Odin, guarding the doors to the healing chamber after one or the other were injured in some sort of mischief or quest. Sif felt somewhat claustrophobic inside these walls of glass and steel. She had been so long without any company but an unconscious prince, she felt awkward amongst company and knew not how to behave. "I thank you, yes." Hogan would watch over the prince. She looked at the small witch that Frigga had trained. "Just one more thing." She pulled the remaining bracelet from the pouch she still carried and entered the room. Darcy looked up from where she spoke to Fenrir. "Lady Darcy, please accept this gift from Queen Frigga." With a slight bow, she offered the bracelet to the young woman. Darcy looked at it, then at the ones on her arm and that of Loki's and she took it.

"Aw it has my iPod and taser on it. And look Fen! Dahlias! And Hel's laurel! How did she know?"

Fenrir took the bracelet from her and examined it. "My grandmother has the sight." Was all he said as he pulled up her sleeve and attached the bangle just above her elbow. He gave a wan smile. "Asgardian jewellery. You really are becoming one of us aren't you?"

Darcy's eyes were bright but she looked at him carefully. "Do you mind?"

The wolf man had a sad smile for that. "No. well..." He scratched his head. "I have a feeling Grandmother knows exactly what she's doing."

Sif slipped out of the room as they both turned towards her former lover, and she gladly headed toward her bath, her quest finally brought to completion. It was someone else's turn now.

It wasn't till she was alone in her borrowed rooms, sunlight streaming through the windows that she realised her own bracelet, which had bonded to her skin when she latched it on so many months ago had come loose. She carefully took it off and placed it reverently next to her armour and weapons before lowering herself into a blisteringly hot bath.

_Finally._

****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> erm... So that's it for now dudes. Sif finally got a decent bath! I'm already writing some more mostly because I totally couldn't leave Hogan & Hel hanging like that, they're just way too cute. And, you know, the whole girl gang hasn't even hung out yet and I want to meet Jormy too so more soon hopefully. Let me know how I did on my first fic? <3 GS


End file.
